Na sua pele
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen e Jared se conheceram na universidade, se tornam melhores amigos, Jared é gay e Jensen resolve ajudar o amigo a deixar de ser homossexual, apenas ele nunca esperaria onde tudo isso podia levar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Na sua pele**

 **Autora:** Ana Ackles

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Personagens Principais:** Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki

 **Gênero:** Romance, Amizade, Sexo, Nudez, Homossexualismo e Universo Alternativo.

 **Rating:** 18 contém Lemon

 **Beta:** Van Robert, um amigo amado que faz parte do fadon, mas não das fics.

 **Resumo:** Jensen e Jared se conheceram na universidade, se tornam melhores amigos, Jared é gay e Jensen resolve ajudar o amigo a deixar de ser homossexual, apenas ele nunca esperaria onde tudo isso podia levar.

 **Nota Autora:** Uma fic bem leve, direta sem muitos dramas, só um pouquinho! Com palavras de baixo calão e pornô, meio diferente do que escrevo, um pouco! Mas o romance está no ar, dedico essa fic ao meu amigo e beta Van Robert, ele ficou pulando na minha frente querendo essa fic de presente! É tua, menino chato, te amo!

E Te amo também Anja, que vai ter um ataque de ciúmes.

Na sua pele...

Jared está sentado no chão frio do banheiro observando os resquícios do seu prazer indo pelo ralo depois de se masturbar pensando no seu melhor amigo, que estar no quarto ao lado.

Encostado na parede e lembra do caminho percorrido até esse momento.

 _Flashback_

Jared entra no quarto reservado para ele na NYU, não conseguiu vaga no prédio de calouros, e foi colocado junto com os veteranos, isso não o agradava muito com medo das brincadeiras e preconceitos, era gay assumido, não tinha os trejeitos, mas não se escondia.

\- Olá? Posso entrar? – A porta estava aberta, Jared colocou a cabeça para dentro e encontrou os olhos mais verdes que já tinha visto, sentiu que se apaixonava instantaneamente, que estava ferrado, afinal, com a sua sorte, o loiro deslumbrante na sua frente era hétero.

\- Você é o meu novo companheiro de quarto? – A voz do rapaz, aqueceu seu corpo instantaneamente. " Ele poderia ter uma voz ridícula! " Foi o Pensamento de Jared. – Algum problema? – O cara se levantou indo na sua direção, pois o moreno não falou nada, mostrando um corpo fabuloso, contrariando o discurso que perfeição não existe.

\- Desculpa, eu... dia ruim... preocupado... – O moreno andou na direção do loiro. – Jared Padalecki. – Estendeu a mão para o rapaz que agora sorria abertamente para ele.

\- Jensen Ackles. Texano? – O loiro lhe sorria. – Jared demorou para soltar a mão, que era quente com um aperto de firme, o outro pareceu não perceber.

\- Santo Antônio.

\- Sou de Dallas. Está preocupado com o que? – O moreno mordeu os lábios.

\- Passei por um grupo de calouros na frente do prédio, pareciam apreensivos. – Jared sorriu timidamente.

– Não se preocupe, meus amigos e eu não gostamos de trotes de mal gosto, vamos protege-lo, seu batismo será uma rodada de cerveja e um prato de batatas-fritas dos grandes para mim. Vamos?

\- Tenho que arrumar...

\- Não... amanhã depois da ressaca... sua cama é essa. - Jensen pegou sua mochila e colocou sobre o móvel.

\- Ainda tenho algumas coisas no carro...

\- Depois te ajudo a carregar! – E foi empurrando o moreno para fora do quarto.

\- Hey! Jensen! Esse é o calouro? – Um cara alto, loiro e bonito, mas que Jared não gostou dele. – Estão todos reunidos, prontos para a corrida.

\- Ele não vai participar da corrida Amell! – Jensen retrucou. – É da elite. Nosso trote é outro.

\- Já? Se eu não te conhecesse, ia achar que você era gay, e estava apaixonado. – Jensen levantou o dedo do meio para o outro, e seguiu em frente, se perguntando por que adotou o moreno, deve ter sido os olhos de cachorrinho. Mas ele também não iria deixa-lo correr somente de cueca, o tempo estava frio e chuvoso em NY.

"Hétero! Seria muita sorte um cara desse ser gay e compartilhar um quarto comigo, e se fosse com certeza teria um namorado enorme e ciumento! "

\- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou assim que entrou no carro de Jensen, um Impala 67, muito bem cuidado.

\- Vamos almoçar, o resto da elite está nos esperando. Calma. – Jensen sentiu a apreensão do moreno. – Não vai acontecer nada, só uma tarde divertida. Qual o teu curso?

\- Publicidade.

\- Mais coisas em comum! Que legal, acredito que seremos grandes amigos! – Jared sorriu satisfeito concordando. - Estou fazendo mestrado na área de propaganda, por isso ainda continuo no alojamento.

J2j2j2j2j2

Jared relaxou realmente quando entrou em um pequeno restaurante, simples, mas alegre e percebeu que era um local de encontros para os estudantes.

Foram em direção a uma mesa, onde estava três rapazes, de cabelos um pouco mais compridos do que do Jared.

\- Jensen você é o único que tem cabelo curto aqui! Vamos deixar crescer. – Exclamou um de belos olhos azuis. Jared sorriu timidamente, pois a mesa exalava testosterona.

\- Esse aí é o Cristian, Steve e Jason. – Jared apertou a mão de cada um. - Todos baracheis em música, e têm uma banda. Este é o Jared, Publicidade igual ao papai aqui.

Os três sorriram, estranharam o loiro tão à vontade junto do calouro, claro que o esperavam, já tinham combinado o almoço e quebrar o gelo, pois Jensen quando soube que teria um novo colega de quarto e novato, ficou apreensivo, não era muito aberto a pessoas novas, o moreno devia ser especial, o aceitaram sem barreiras também.

\- A primeira rodada é minha, de acordo com o Jensen. – Jared falou chamando a garçonete. – Vamos pedir logo? Ou almoço primeiro?

\- Cerveja e almoço! – Steve tomou a frente. – Recomendo o bife com fritas, os nossos texanos aqui babam, e você é de onde do Texas?

\- Santo Antônio. – Jared respondeu. – E você perguntou para Christian, reconheceu o sotaque.

\- Dallas.

\- Eram namorados! – Jason brincou apontando para Jensen e Chris.

\- Tá doido! – Jensen se afastou do amigo. – Desse problema não sofro. – Jared baixou a cabeça de maneira tão evidente que chamou atenção de todos, ele levantou a cabeça e encarou cada um, seu coração ficou um pouco triste, pois tinha gostado dos rapazes, e ver a resposta preconceituosa de Jensen, desconfiou que talvez tivesse que mudar de quarto.

\- O que aconteceu? – Foi Jensen que perguntou.

\- Você tem preconceito com gays? – A voz de Jared saiu um pouco tremula.

\- Não! Por que você é gay? – O loiro ria.

\- Sou, algum problema? – Jared firmou a voz quase em um desafio.

\- Nenhum. Só não se apaixona! – Riram e aproveitaram para ficar em silêncio enquanto serviam o almoço.

\- Não se preocupa. – Jason apertou seu ombro. – Temos dois outros membros da elite que também é gay, e chegam apenas amanhã. – Com essa informação Jared relaxou totalmente. – São as duas meninas...

\- As únicas mulheres do grupo... aparentemente! – E todos riram com a piada infame.

\- O loiro aqui se apaixonou assim que conheceu uma delas...

\- Não! – Jensen interrompeu Steve.

\- Sim! Apenas a Danneel se apaixonou pela Genevieve à primeira vista! – Jensen revirou os olhos. E os amigos começaram a ri alto e cada um roubou uma batata frita do prato do loiro, menos Jared.

\- Pega a tua também Jared! – Jensen falou indignado, e o moreno o atendeu. – Hey!

\- Você mandou! – Jared riu, Jensen tocou no rosto do moreno. Bem nas covinhas. Seus amigos o olharam de maneira estranha e o moreno prendeu a respiração.

\- Eu gosto de covinhas... – Jensen ficou meio sem jeito e logo disfarçou. – Dan também tem covinhas. As suas são mais bonitas... digo acentuadas...

\- Cuidado Jensen! Foi assim que se apaixonou pela Dan. – Chris comentou olhando para o amigo.

\- Só que a Dan é mulher... sem preconceito, apenas não é a minha área. – Jensen voltou a comer e a conversa tomou outros rumos.

Jared estranhou quando se viu sozinho na mesa, foram saindo um por um, primeiro Steve e Chris foram jogar bilhar, mas não estavam em nenhum lugar e Jensen fazia meia hora que estava no banheiro com Jason, logo a garçonete chegou com a conta e um bilhetinho.

"Bem-vindo a NYU" Jared teve de pagar a conta toda, era o dinheiro de uma semana de almoço.

\- Valeu! – Gritou quando Jensen parou o carro ao lado dele.

\- Vamos para casa! – O loiro falou sem se abalar.

\- Eu não vou para lugar nenhum com você! Me enganou!

\- Se eu falasse a verdade que graça teria! – Jared continuou andando. – Entra vai! Tá ficando tarde. Vai a pé?

\- Vou! Tive de gastar todo o meu dinheiro! Nem sei se vou comer essa semana! – Jared explodiu.

\- Então entra aqui e reserva tuas forças.

\- Não! – Jensen apenas continuou dirigindo devagar acompanhando o mais novo.

\- Se eu fosse você não ia por aí! – Jensen avisou quando Jared ia entrar num beco. – Entra no carro agora! – Falou entre os dentes, quando viu um grupo de adolescente não muito sociáveis, vindo na direção que estavam.

Jared correu para o banco do carona e Jensen arrancou o carro, os delinquentes ainda correram gritando vaias e palavrões.

\- Se eu soubesse teria ficado no prédio e participado do trote normal. – Jared estava chateado com o grupo.

\- Tem certeza que iria querer participar disso? – Os calouros estavam correndo apenas com as roupas intimas pelo gramado, todos sujos e molhados, a madrugada particularmente fria nesse dia de setembro, quem caia por causa do cansaço, pega um novo banho e tinha de passar por um corredor polonês, formado pelos veteranos. – Já chega! Acabou a brincadeira!

\- Hey, Jensen. – Gritou um aluno que Jared reconheceu como o Amell. – Já protegeu o teu escolhido, nos deixa em paz.

\- Já brincaram muito! É madrugada! Se continuarem vou denunciar e expulsar da casa. – Jensen estava fazendo mestrado era um dos residentes assistentes do alojamento. Os veteranos o vaiaram mas obedeceram. O loiro ficou na porta até o último calouro entrar com Jared do seu lado.

\- Acho que ficar sem almoço durante a semana não é tão ruim, estaria doente pela manhã, sou meio fraco para a gripe.

Durante a semana Jensen deixava, um vale para Jared almoçar no restaurante do campus, mas o moreno não ficou chateado, pois o loiro fez questão de deixar uma nota na geladeira onde estava descrito toda a despesa, e fez Jared assinar assumindo a dívida.

J2j2j2j2j2j2j2j2

Foram dois anos vivendo juntos, a amizade cresceu forte, e o amor de Jared também, porém, não se animou, apesar de sofrer com o desfile de garotas pela vida do loiro, por sorte nada sério, parecia que apenas Danneel teria alguma chance com Jensen, contudo, a ruiva vivia muito bem com Genevieve, e assim o grupo da elite seguia em frente sem grandes brigas e conflitos.

Jared também teve sua cota de garotos, sempre tentando esquecer o loiro e tudo em vão.

Os dois formaram uma dupla aparte do grupo, muitas vezes preferiam fazer programas separados dos demais, coisas simples, como passar o final de semana jogando, vendo filmes, ou simplesmente falando da vida e de sonhos.

Estabeleceram uma rotina que outros amigos diziam ser de "casal", Jared acordava cedo, fazia o café e deixava para Jensen, as vezes até mesmo entregava para o loiro na cama quando este tinha compromissos mais cedo que o habitual, claro que nesses momentos ele se ajoelhava junto a cama, e chamava baixinho o nome do amigo e senti o coração acelerar ao ver os olhos deste piscando devagar, surgindo aos poucos os verdes que pela manhã adquiriam um tom especial, e recebia um sorriso tímido agradecido, Jared sempre pensava que não se importaria de fazer isso o resto de sua vida.

E Jensen também o mimava com doces, quando descobriu que o moreno era um formigão. E pelo menos uma vez na semana trazia um saquinho de uma loja de bombons famosa de Nova Iorque, e o abastecia de chocolates sem lactose, desde que passou a noite acordado cuidando deste quando Jared teimosamente comeu um chocolate perdido na geladeira.

Quando Jensen terminou sua pós-graduação, conseguiu alugar um apartamento com dois quartos e convidou Jared para morar com ele.

\- Jensen, eu não vou...

\- Por que?

\- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar a minha parte no aluguel...

\- Não precisa, o que eu ganho dá! – Jensen tinha conseguido uma promoção na agência publicitária que trabalhara desde de sua época de estágio. Agora era Sócio Junior e o salário aumentou consideravelmente.

\- Mas não quero viver assim dependendo de alguém!

\- Não é de alguém, sou eu! E você não vai viver dependendo de mim, me ajuda na despesa, nem como muito... E quem vai fazer o meu café? – Jared fez careta para ele. – Pensa que pode ter de dividir o quarto com algum babaca, apenas por causa de orgulho!

\- Não é orgulho. – Jared gemeu, como explicar para o amigo que podia ser a chance dele de esquecer esse amor impossível.

\- Jared...

\- Não Jensen! – O loiro fechou a cara e deitou de costa para o moreno. – Isso não vai impedir de temos aqueles finais de semanas só nossos. – Mas Jensen não deu nenhuma atenção ou resposta.

J2j2j2j2j2j2

\- Jensen! Eu não acredito que vai deixar de falar comigo! – Jensen arrumava suas coisas sem olhar para o moreno. – Jensen!

\- Vou sentir sua falta... – O loiro falou baixinho, de um jeito que quebrou o coração do Jared.

\- Tá! Tudo bem! Eu vou morar com você! – O moreno não aguentava ver Jensen triste, e sabia que no fundo no fundo, não ia deixar de amar o loiro apenas deixando de morar com ele, na verdade só de pensar seu coração apertava de saudade.

\- Sério?! – O rosto do loiro se iluminou totalmente. E nem parecia que a alguns momentos atrás estava com raiva ou triste. – Estava quase para oferecer meu corpo! – E nesse momento deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás, Jared jogou um travesseiro nele e foi arrumar as suas coisas, uma felicidade enorme preenchia seu peito que estava apertado desde que soube da mudança do loiro.

J2j2j2j2j2j2

\- Eu te disse que esse tal de Ian, não era gente boa. – Jensen entregava uma garrafa de cerveja na mão do moreno, seus olhos ainda um pouco vermelhos, tinha chorado um pouco não por causa do termino do namoro, e sim pelo motivo, Ian não aguentou concorrer com o Jensen.

Ele e Ian namoraram 5 meses foi o relacionamento mais longo que teve desde que conheceu Jensen, estava indo tudo bem, mas o loiro começou a encrencar com o Ian, e praticamente sabotava o namoro deles, falando mal, não dando recado quando este ligava, até mesmo impedindo o moreno de ir ao encontro do namorado, na primeira vez foi coincidência, o loiro se sentiu mal e Jared ficou para cuidar, afinal nunca abandonaria um amigo nesse situação, e depois começou a inventar coisas forçando o moreno ficar em casa, e este reclamava, mas adorava passar a noite junto de Jensen.

\- Foi minha culpa, isso não posso negar. – Nesses furos que o Jared dava no Ian, ele acabou conhecendo o seu namorado atual.

\- Como assim?

\- Quantas vezes o deixei sozinho?

\- E daí! Se ele te amasse não faria isso. – Jared se levantou e seguiu para o seu quarto.

\- Vou dormi.

\- Vamos beber e esquecer!

\- Não. – Jared achava melhor ir deitar, pois caso o Jensen ficasse xingando o Ian, dizendo que ele não prestava, etc. Podia acabar confessando o seu amor pelo loiro.

J2j2j2j2j2

Jared estava fazendo o café, quando Jensen entrou na cozinha e ficou lhe encarando.

\- O que foi Jensen?

– Tenho uma ideia. – O falou calmamente como se procurasse coragem, tanto que baixou os olhos. – Não sei se é um bom falar agora... na verdade nem sei se é bom falar isso...

\- Fala, você sabe que sou curioso. – Jensen sorriu concordando com o amigo.

\- Promete que não vai ficar com raiva, lembre-se que sou seu amigo, independentemente de qualquer coisa...

\- Jensen, fala logo!

\- Você tem de deixar de ser gay...

\- O que?!

\- Sim, eu vi que você não se apegar a ninguém, e esse como mesmo disse, sempre o deixava esperando, por qualquer motivo. – Jared olhou para o loiro e sua vontade era gritar: Você era o motivo! – Acredito que nem você é gay.

\- Jensen, então de acordo com a sua teoria, posso afirmar que você não é hétero...

\- Como assim? – Dessa vez foi a vez de Jensen se surpreender.

\- Você não se apega a nenhuma menina, e a única por quem se apaixonou foi a Danneel, e tecnicamente ela é homem, afinal namora a Genevieve.

\- Estou falando sério, Jared!

\- Eu também!

\- Me deixa ajudar...

\- Ajudar como? Rezando, psicólogo...

\- Mulheres...

\- Mulheres?

\- Sim, você me disse que nunca transou com nenhuma mulher...

\- Por que elas nunca me atraíram...

\- Você devia ter tentado...

\- Tentei, olhando para as minhas coleguinhas, mas realmente os meus coleguinhas sempre me atraíram, e isso eu tinha 12 anos...

\- Por isso devia tentar outra vez, você era muito novo quando decidiu que era gay, faz ao menos uma tentativa.

\- Certo, se você tentar ser gay também...

\- Hum...

\- É a minha condição!

\- Explica. – Jensen pediu depois de respirar fundo.

\- Posso sair com alguma garota e ver se sou um hétero enrustido. – Jared riu dessa expressão. – E você sai com um cara, simples assim. – O moreno estava fazendo essa proposta para o amigo desistir da ideia maluca. – Sorriu ao ver o loiro indo em direção a sala.

\- Tudo bem. – Jensen voltou quase que imediatamente. – Mas vai ter de rolar sexo até o final com a garota.

\- Então tem que rolar com você também...

\- Tudo bem. – Jensen mordia os lábios nervoso.

\- Vai ter que ser o passivo...

\- Isso não!

\- Então nada feito!

\- Mas por que tenho de ser o passivo?

\- Se você for o ativo, não vai ter muita diferença do que faz normalmente... claro que se não quiser, esquecemos essa conversa absurda e...

\- Não! Eu aceito. – Jared olhou para o amigo sabia que ele já estava pensando uma maneira de se livrar do compromisso. – Eu escolho o parceiro!

\- E eu escolho a garota.

\- Fechado. - Apertaram as mãos selando o acordo. – Sexo, mas sem beijo na boca. – Completou Jensen. – É muita boiolagem! – Deu uma gargalhada quando Jared fechou a cara. Mas o moreno sorriu quando Jensen piscou para ele.

J2j2j2j2j2j2

\- Que tal? Gostou? – Jensen olhava ansioso o amigo, que passou a noite com uma garota e pelos barulhos, a noite foi quente. – Sandy é o nome dela, certo?

\- Não gostei e sim Sandy é o nome dela.

\- Não!? Vocês pareciam tão empolgados, tanto que gravei o nome dela de tanto que repetiu a noite toda.

\- Jensen rolou, mas não agradou, não é a minha praia.

\- Então se é assim, estou livre de cumprir a minha parte...

\- Não senhor! O acordo não foi esse...

\- Jared... – Jensen gemeu.

\- Eu cumprir a minha parte, agora falta você, semana que vem vamos para uma boate gay. – Jensen pela primeira vez abandonou o café intocado e voltou para o quarto. Jared ria internamente de sua armação.

Ele e a Sandy eram amigos, trabalhavam juntos e era uma das poucas que Jensen não conhecia, foi uma armação perfeita, claro que ele não ia forçar o loiro a cumprir a parte dele, porém, ia se divertir um pouco antes de abrir o jogo.

J2j2j2j2j2

Foi uma semana de tortura mental para Jensen, no sábado à noite Jared chegou com uma calça nova para o amigo.

\- Jared, essa calça está tão apertada que a minha bunda está empinada, e meus ovos estão divididos, parece que tenho uma buceta!

\- Tua bunda é empinada, e ajeita esse teu pau, para chamar atenção.

\- Cara se eu ficar duro, vou rasgar essa calça, e meus ovos ainda estão esmagados. – Jared riu do amigo.

– Dá um sorriso, parece que está chupando limão!

\- É a cara que eu tenho, afinal talvez no final da noite vou estar chupando um pinto!

\- Mas chupar um pinto é gostoso! – Jared gargalhou com a cara que o amigo fez. E apertou o seu próprio pênis para acalma-lo, a visão de Jensen naquela calça era de levantar defunto, e já estava arrependido o loiro seria atacado como carne em um tanque de tubarão na boate em que iriam.

J2j2j2j2j2j2j2

\- Ainda bem que me tirou de lá, estava sendo enrabado em público. – Jensen estava dançando bem junto a Jared que o puxou para um canto, depois de ter resgatado o loiro de dois brutamontes que estavam fazendo sanduiche dele, ver aquela cena dos dois se esfregando em Jensen o encheu de ciúmes, mesmo com este tentando escapar. – Jared me livra disso...

\- Acordo é acordo! – Respondendo enfiando o rosto no pescoço do loiro, mas logo tirou, quando sentiu esse estremecer, olhou para o lado disfarçando a dor da rejeição.

\- Mas nenhum me atraiu... – Jensen se aproximou mais de Jared, como se procurasse proteção.

\- Mas não é para compromisso, é apenas para transar, ou você acha que me senti atraído pela Sandy?

\- Porém transar com a Sandy é uma coisa normal... – Quando Jensen terminou de falar se arrependeu. – Desculpa! Não é seja anormal você ser gay...

\- Já entendi Jensen! Olhando pelo seu ângulo, não acho normal transar com uma mulher, por sinal, não curti, foder uma periquita, prefiro um buraco mais apertado.

\- O problema é que o buraco apertado vai ser o meu... que por aqueles dois que não param de me olhar, vai deixar de ser apertado e se tornar arrombado. – Jared caiu na gargalhada e apertou o loiro mais ainda que se deixou levar, pois o loiro chamava muita atenção por ser lindo e carne nova no clube. – Pode ser aquele ali! – Jared olhou para onde o loiro apontava. – O japonês, a fama é que tem pinto pequeno, talvez eu consiga encarar, vou lá.

\- Não. – Jared o segurou.

\- Ele está me encarando. – Jensen sorriu e Jared morreu de ciúmes, realmente o japonês estava o olhando, e o moreno segurou Jensen com mais força, mordendo sua orelha. O loiro tremeu, porém não se afastou. – Por que não?

\- Se você quer um pinto pequeno, Osric foi campeão de maior pênis do clube, ganhou daqueles dois que estavam dançando contigo.

\- Sério? Pelo tamanho dele, se o pinto for grande como você diz, quando endurece deve desmaiar por falta de sangue pelo corpo todo! – Jensen riu da própria piada. – Quero ir embora. – O loiro gemeu.

\- Você nem tomou uma cerveja, para a sua missão, acho que deveria ter enchido a cara!

\- Dizem que de bêbado não tem dono, e aqui eu iria encontrar vários donos... quero ir embora! – Jensen pediu novamente.

\- Vai deixar de cumprir o acordo? – Jared queria vingança pelo comentário infeliz do loiro, por isso resolver manter a brincadeira.

\- Eu vou cumprir, mas não hoje... por favor!

\- Tudo bem! Deixa que vou resolver essa situação. – Jared abraçou o loiro e continuou dançando. – Só essa música. – Mas logo desistiu quando sentiu o loiro buscar distância do seu corpo.

J2j2j2j2j2j2

Uma semana depois...

Jared ria olhando para o relógio, Jensen estava para chegar, e o final da brincadeira seria hoje, ia esclarecer e livrar o loiro do seu acordo idiota, antes é claro teria o grande final.

\- Jared!

\- Aqui no quarto! – O moreno respirou fundo para não cair na gargalhada. – Vem aqui, tenho uma surpresa para você, ou melhor duas...

\- Mas que porr... – Jensen arregalou os olhos e nem terminou a frase, ao encontrar dois homens deitados na cama do Jared, um loiro e outro moreno, e mesmo não sentindo atração, não conseguiu classificá-lo apenas como de boa presença, eles eram lindos. Estavam sem camisetas, apenas de calça jeans justas e que marcavam o membro de maneira bem evidente.

\- São meus amigos, Justin Hartley e Tom Welling, expliquei a situação para eles, e concordaram em fazer a tua iniciação... – Os dois sorriram para Jensen e o mediram de alto abaixo, e pelas expressões gostaram do que viram.

\- Os dois? – A voz de Jensen era apenas um fio de tão baixa.

\- Se quiser... – Quem respondeu foi o moreno que tinha belos olhos azuis e Jensen deu um passo para trás quando ele lambeu os lábios expressando desejo.

\- Um thresome seria interessante. – Quem falou foi o Justin. Jensen se encostou a porta e arregalou ainda mais os olhos, a vontade de Jared era de abraça-lo, sentia a respiração do amigo acelerar.

\- Jared, eu disse que queria um pequeno... – Jensen se sentiu ridículo falando isso.

\- Não é o tamanho que faz a diferença entre a dor e o prazer, é o carinho, e ... – Jared começou a explicar.

\- E seremos bem carinhosos... – Os dois falaram juntos e riram da coincidência.

\- Vou tomar banho! – Jensen saiu rapidamente do quarto.

\- Bom trabalho rapazes! – Jared disse para os amigos.

\- Mas se você quiser podemos o fazer cumprir o acordo! – Tom comentou o olhando por onde Jensen saiu.

\- Parem de graças! – Jared fechou a cara.

\- Vamos embora que desde de manhã tenho planos para você. Vou apagar esse teu fogo e lembrar quem é o teu loiro. - Justin puxou o namorado. – Jared, se eu fosse você o fazia cumprir esse acordo, mas contigo. – O loiro piscou e saiu abraçado ao Tom.

\- Jensen! – Jared chamou o amigo na porta do quarto.

\- Entra! Estou no banheiro. Já decidir com quem eu vou cumprir o acordo.

\- Com quem? – Jared ficou curioso, apesar de ter ido lá para encerrar a brincadeira.

\- Com você!

\- O que? – Jared abre o banheiro assustado, mas se arrepende, pois Jensen está totalmente nu, apenas segurando uma toalha que usaria para se enxugar.

\- Nunca pensei que estava com tanta pressa. – Jensen faz uma brincadeira, mas que Jared consegue ver por trás o nervosismo.

\- Não! Te cobre...

\- Para que? Vou te que ficar nu mesmo!

\- Jensen, não é...

\- Jared, o único homem que posso confiar fazendo isso é você. – Jensen se aproximou do amigo que queria dizer a verdade, e acabar de vez com aquela história, mas ele não conseguia, o pensamento de levar aquela insanidade até o fim começava se forma em sua mente.

"É a tua grande e única chance de ter o Jensen em teus braços, aproveita. " Jared balançava a cabeça negando a ideia.

\- A nossa amizade...

\- Nada vai mudar, prometo. – Jensen respondeu sem saber que não era uma pergunta, mas um pensamento alto. – Por favor, Jared... – O loiro estava tão próximo, a pele ainda estava vermelha do banho, a boca entre aberta em expectativa.

\- Vou tomar banho. – Jared saiu sem responder nada.

Fim do Flashback

"Um banho frio e punheta. Agora estou pronto. Para acabar com isso. " Jared se enxugou colocou uma calça moletom e voltou para o quarto do amigo e assim contar a verdade.

\- Oh! – Jensen estava deitado na cama de bruços completamente nu, a bunda empinada, pele perfeita com algumas sardas, parecia macia ao toque, o loiro estava distraído olhando para o tablet. Jared foi se aproximando passou com os olhos pelas costas musculosas do amigo e demorou um pouco no traseiro, que classificou como o mais gostoso do planeta, desceu pelas pernas também musculosas, meio arqueadas, que com certeza se encaixaria perfeitamente em sua cintura.

\- Você me assustou. – A voz do loiro o tirou de sua contemplação.

\- Desculpa... Jensen...

\- Olha comprei lubrificante de vários sabores. – Jensen interrompeu de maneira nervosa ficou de quatro para pegar os vidros na mesinha de cabeceira, quase causando um ataque cardíaco em Jared. Vendo aquela bunda totalmente empinada na sua direção.

\- Jensen eu gosto de beijar na boca, só aceito dessa maneira. – Jared falou ignorando o diabinho que estava em cima do seu ombro dizendo para jogar o loiro na cama e aceitar a oferta sem questionamento.

\- Beijar na boca? – Jensen o encarou. - Com você tudo bem. – Jared fechou os olhos e começou a retirar sua calça, ignorando a voz de sua consciência o chamando de canalha. Porém como desistir de beijar aqueles lábios, foi o seu desejo desde que conheceu Jensen. – Como eu fico? Assim? – O moreno abriu os olhos e o loiro continuava de quatro.

\- Apenas deita de bruços. – Jared suspirou e pegou um dos óleos que além de lubrificantes, podia ser usado para massagens. Espalhou um pouco em suas mãos e começou pelos ombros fazendo leve pressões, Jensen estava tenso, o que era normal, sorriu ao sentir os nós de tensão se dissolverem sob seus dedos.

Jared sentia seus dedos queimar diante da maciez da pele do loiro, sem resistir começou a depositar leves beijos por onde suas mãos passeavam. Jensen liberava pequenos gemidos de prazer, aparentemente sem se importa se era um homem que o tocava.

\- Não sabia que tinha mãos tão maravilhosas... – Jensen suspirou. – Posso me acostumar com isso... – Jared deu um leve sorriso. – Com as massagens!

Depois de sentir que o loiro estava mais relaxado desceu com as mãos por suas costas, e logo chegou na perna, ignorou o traseiro empinado com muito sacrifício, tinha planos mais elaborados para essa parte do corpo do amigo.

Massageando perna por perna, procurou não demorar muito, pois o loiro podia adormecer, e não queria isso, apesar dos gemidos de prazer que Jensen não conseguia segurar.

Quando suas mãos começaram a massagear entre suas coxas, Jensen ficou tenso novamente.

\- Relaxa. – Jared sussurrou e as mãos do moreno apertava bem junto as bochechas da bela bunda de Jensen.

O moreno queria se posicionar entre as pernas do loiro que não deixou.

\- Jensen relaxa, não vai ser agora, no momento certo vou te avisar. – Jared se ajoelhou, entre as pernas do loiro que ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas o moreno recomeçou a massagem e Jensen se entregou aos toques em seu corpo novamente.

Jared começou além das mãos começou a usar a boca, mordeu a nuca do loiro sentindo o sabor da pele sardenta pela primeira vez, lambeu o local, passou o dedo admirando o a derme toda arrepiada. Foi descendo com a ponta da língua, depositou beijos no cofrinho, o loiro inconscientemente empinou um pouco oferecendo aquela perfeição em forma de bunda.

\- O que está fazendo? – A voz de Jensen saiu amedrontada quando sentiu Jared lhe abrindo cm as mãos. – Você disse que me avisaria! – Acusou.

\- É só um carinho. – A voz de Jared estava rouca.

\- Que tipo? – Jensen ainda não estava aceitando a intromissão, apesar de saber que não tinha jeito.

\- Você vai gostar. Relaxa. – Jared pediu novamente. E Jensen soltou um grito surpreso ao sentir a língua do amigo.

\- Céus! Isso é maravilhoso! – Jared conseguiu entender o que Jensen disse. –Oh não! É verdade?!

\- O que é verdade? – Jared parou o que estava fazendo para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

\- Você vai me comer!? – Jensen levantou a cabeça. - As garotas sempre sediam quando fazia isso com elas... – Jared riu voltando ao beijo grego enfiando um pouco mais a língua, conseguindo alguns palavrões e sons de puro prazer do loiro.

Jared trocou a língua por um de seus longos dedos tocando de primeira a próstata de Jensen que gemeu mais alto, aceitando o segundo dedo, protestando somente com a inclusão do terceiro.

\- Tenho que te preparar bem! – Jared beijou e sugou o pescoço de Jensen enquanto afundava os três dedos, logo o protesto se calou dando lugar a um rebolado buscando mais contato e penetração mais profunda.

O moreno estava ficando louco com gemidos que o loiro deixava escapar. - Calma! – Falou quando Jensen reclamou a falta dos dedos em si.

\- Por que parou? – A voz do loiro tinha o tom implorativo.

\- Não quero que goze assim... Vira de frente. – A voz de Jared estava rouca.

\- Melhor assim...

\- Por que? – Jared queria prolongar mais o momento, beijar aquela boca tanto desejada.

\- Vergon... – Jensen não completou e enfiou a cabeça nos travesseiros, empinando a bunda. – Sei que é ridículo. – Sua voz saiu abafada.

\- Tudo bem. – Jared estava decepcionado, mas não ia forçar, não sabia o limite do amigo, e o dele estava bem próximo, sentia-se louco para mergulhar naquele buraco apertado, quente e virgem, seu pau vibrava ao pensar que seria o primeiro e quem sabe o único a conhecer aquele lugar tão íntimo do loiro.

O moreno voltou para o meio das pernas do loiro e o puxou pela cintura, o deixando bem empinado, qualquer resto de arrependimento por estar chegando nesse ponto, foi deixado para depois, ao ver buraco rosinha, lambuzou bem com lubrificante, colocou a camisinha e posicionou seu pênis junto ao ânus e quando ia forçar a entrada, Jensen fugiu de suas mãos e tencionou os músculos.

\- Não! – Jared pensou que o amigo ia desistir. - Acho melhor virar de frente! – O moreno ficou surpreso, pois por um momento pensou em parar caso o loiro pedisse, mas como não foi esse o caso, apenas se sentou esperando o Jensen se virar.

Jared se curvou depositando beijos junto a orelha do loiro quando este demorou muito para trocar de posição. – Vira, não tenha medo, não estava gostoso?

Jensen tomou coragem e com um suspiro, ficou de frente, o moreno ajeitou os travesseiros e o loiro ficou praticamente sentado.

Jared respirou fundo diante da visão do amigo. Os olhos estavam brilhantes, assustados, mas com prazer também e expectativa de mais prazer. Jensen lambeu os lábios, gesto que sempre provocava o moreno ao ponto dele sempre se segurar para não beijar o loiro, porém dessa vez, ele podia extravasar esse desejo.

Como movimentos calmos Jared se colocou novamente entre as pernas do amigo, que apenas lhe encarou esperando o próximo passo.

Jared encostou seus lábios no de Jensen, que os entreabriu, fechando os olhos, aguardando a invasão. O moreno não esperava tanta entrega, e sem perder tempo aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca do loiro com a língua que se embolou com a de Jensen, em uma briga saborosa e sem ganhadores.

Contra vontade quebraram o beijo, e Jared resolveu que queria explorar com a boca a pele salpicada de sardas do amigo.

Jensen gemia a cada lambida e chupada que recebia.

A língua de Jared era incansável provocava sensações nunca sentidas ou pensadas, a mente do loiro estava totalmente nublada, surpreso alcançou o êxtase sentindo seus mamilos sendo sugados e mordidos, enquanto rebolava nos dedos que voltaram a lhe abrir para a penetração, tendo seu pau totalmente esquecido.

\- Car...! – Jensen exclamou ao gozar, depois de recuperar um pouco sua respiração.

\- Foi bom para você? – Jared brincou, o loiro apenas sorriu ainda saciado. – Vou buscar alga para limpa-lo.

\- Você parece que não chegou a lugar nenhum! – Jensen comentou ao ver o membro do amigo encapado e duro.

\- Ainda não cheguei ao meu objetivo. – Jared falou enquanto limpava o abdômen do loiro, que engoliu seco com as palavras.

\- Mas...

\- Vai desistir? - A voz da consciência voltou a lhe perturbar para não ir mais além, e a outra mais alta dizia: "Ele está gostando, já vieste até aqui termina, se ele descobrir vai ficar puto de qualquer maneira. "

\- Não. – "Se você dissesse sim, eu não insistiria! " " Mentira! " Sua consciência gritou, e Jared novamente a ignorou.

Jared deitou por cima de Jensen lhe beijando novamente, o loiro correspondia como se tivesse degustando uma saborosa comida.

O moreno recomeçou com carícias leves, mas logo sentiu o membro do loiro duro junto ao seu abdômen – Já está preparado para continuar? – Jared perguntou de maneira safada no ouvido de Jensen.

\- Eu tenho 24 e não 42. – Jensen respondeu entre gemidos.

Jared pegou o lubrificante novamente, e passou em seu pênis já encapado pela camisinha, Jensen arregalou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e seu membro começou a ficar flácido, estava com medo, sabia que era a hora realmente. O moreno apenas voltou a beija-lo, e ficou dando leve mordidas nos lábios do loiro, as vezes sugava ou trocavam longos beijos, e Jensen voltou a relaxar e se entregar aos carinhos novamente.

Abandonando a boca pornográfica Jared foi descendo pelo corpo musculoso e perfeito do loiro, e com carinho começou a fazer um gostoso boquete, e Jensen gemia segurando a cabeça do amigo, o moreno relaxou bem a garganta deixando o loiro ter o prazer que queria.

Jared aproveitou a distração que Jensen encontrou em seus lábios e voltou a penetrá-lo agora com bastante lubrificante, quando sentiu que o loiro estava bem preparado, se deitou sobre o corpo deste o beijando, e começou a penetração, Jensen fugiu dos seus beijos e procurou ar.

\- Jared... – Jensen falou assustado, quando a cabeça passou pelo anel de músculos, mas não tentou fugir, mordeu os lábios ao se sentir sendo preenchido aos poucos.

\- Está doendo muito?

\- Não... sim! – Era um gemido de dor e prazer.

\- Relaxa... não quero te machucar. – Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás expondo o pescoço para o amigo, que começou a distribuir pequenos beijos, sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha, e por fim tomando pose da boca carnuda do loiro. E tudo isso sem parar o avanço dentro do corpo de Jensen, que ia se abrindo aceitando ser preenchido pelo moreno.

Jared ficou quieto quando se viu totalmente dentro de Jensen, que nesse momento abriu os olhos, e o moreno se perdeu naquele mar verde, que transparecia tanta confiança e algo que o confundiu, mas logo deixou para trás qualquer tipo de análise, ao sentir o loiro se mexendo em baixo dele e se concentrou em dá e ter prazer.

Jensen o abraçou com as pernas, e se movia no mesmo ritmo de Jared, o moreno gemia, dizia coisas desconexas, com certeza deve ter falado algum eu te amo, mas o loiro estava tão perdido no seu próprio prazer que não entendeu, ou fingiu que não entendeu.

\- Quero mais... – Jensen implorava, e Jared o segurou pela cintura, penetrando com mais força e rapidez.

\- Não! Vai gozar só com o meu pau! Você não precisa disso. – Jared segurou as mãos de Jensen para cima, impedindo este de se tocar.

\- Então faz a coisa direito... – E o loiro sorriu de maneira cínica e provocativa. Jared se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e o segurou pela cintura começou a estocar com precisão acertando-o inúmeras vezes sua próstata, Jensen gritava de prazer, o moreno sentia em um puro enlevo, seu pênis foi massageado pelos músculos se contraindo no gozo de Jensen, e Jared explodiu em êxtase.

Dormiram quase que imediatamente, sujos e melecados, totalmente exaustos, pois não foi apenas um esforço físico, mas também psicológico e emocional.

J2j2j2j2j2j2

Jared acordou sentindo seu corpo saciado, sorriu feliz sem abrir os olhos ao se lembrar o motivo dessa saciedade, porém sentiu falta do loiro, sentou na cama quando percebeu que estava sozinho.

\- Jensen! – Chamou, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, começou a ficar apreensivo, e se o loiro tivesse surtado? Jared se levantou e buscou por todo o apartamento, nenhum sinal do Jensen.

O sábado passou, Jared ligou para os principais amigos do loiro e nada, estava ficando desesperado, sem saber onde procurar. Na madrugada Chris ligou dizendo que o loiro tinha aparecido, e estava muito porre falando coisa com coisa, mas não apresentava nenhum ferimento ou problema mais grave. Foi uma notícia que aliviava em parte.

\- Burro, idiota! – Jared batia na cabeça arrependido por te cedido as suas paixões. " Jensen é hétero, como você acha que ele ia se sentir sabendo que gemeu feito uma vadia empalado no pau do seu melhor amigo. " Sua consciência acusava. " Ele era o teu melhor amigo! "

Passou domingo, Chris foi buscar uma roupa para o Jensen. – O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram? O Jensen não fala nada! – O cantor perguntou.

\- Se ele não falou, não sou eu que falarei. – Jared desviou o olhar. – Nós não brigamos... Ainda. – Completou baixinho.

Jared foi ao inferno quando voltou da universidade e encontrou um recado na geladeira de Jensen, avisando que estava indo para o Texas, passar a Ação de graças com a família. E que depois conversariam.

Jared passou a noite chorando e pela manhã pegou o avião para o Texas, mas iria para Santo Antônio, Jensen estava em Dallas. Gastou o dinheiro que estava reservado para as festas de final de ano, quando os Ackles e os Padalecki se reunirão no Natal, e depois fariam um cruzeiro no Ano Novo.

A amizade de Jensen e Jared foi estendida para toda a família, quando Jeffrey, irmão de Jared, sofreu um acidente em Dallas, foram os Ackles que deram toda assistência, fazendo questão de hospedar os pais do melhor amigo do filho, e Roger, nunca se importou com o fato de Jensen dividir um quarto com um gay, e depois de conhecer o Jared e perceber a amizade entre os dois, costumava chamar o moreno de genro, arrancando caretas do loiro.


	2. Chapter 2

N.A.: Oi! Mais uma one que se dividiu em capítulos! Esse eu dividir também para postar logo, afinal tinha uma parte importante para escrever ainda, então dei uma quebra.

Quem olhou para meus erros de digitação e atenção foi a WDe, uma leitora nova nesse mundo. De uma fofura e sensibilidade maravilhosa, obrigada pela atenção e carinho.

J2j2j2j2j2j2

Deitado em seu quarto onde passou sua infância e adolescência, Jensen se revirava na cama sem conseguir dormir, na verdade dormira muito pouco desde que acordara nos braços de Jared, se sentindo feliz e saciado, porém quando abriu os olhos a ficha caiu e literalmente surtou.

Andou o dia inteiro, bebeu sentado no parque e depois correu para a casa do Chris, mas não teve coragem de contar nada ao amigo, e como o feriado de Ação de graças estava chegando resolveu ir para a casa dos pais, seu trabalho permitiu ganhar umas folgas a mais, e foi melhor não conseguia criar nada para a campanha que estava responsável.

Jensen resolveu levantar, pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e sentou na escada do fundo de sua casa que dava acesso ao quintal.

\- Quer conversar agora maninho? – Jensen se assustou quando o seu irmão falou ao lado dele. – Calma!

\- Pega outra cerveja para mim. – O loiro pediu e jogou a garrafa no meio do quintal.

\- Vou pegar, e você vai juntar essa garrafa, por que se a mamãe ver, vai viajar de orelhas vermelhas. – Jensen sorriu e foi apanhar a garrafa, sentando no balanço de sua infância. Que seu pai conserva pensando nos netos.

\- Qual foi o motivo da tua briga com o Jared? – Josh resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

\- Por que você acha que nós brigamos? – Jensen olhou surpreso para o irmão.

\- Sharon ligou para a mamãe preocupada, Jared também foi passar a ação de Graças com os pais, e chegou desolado, dizendo que tinha perdido a sua amizade, que tinha estragado tudo, mas não disse o que foi, e como você chegou parecendo que estava carregando uma tonelada nos ombros, somamos tudo, e esperamos um desabafo, lágrimas e etc.

\- A culpa é minha! – Jensen se sentou no balanço com as mãos na cabeça, mostrando desespero.

\- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Jensen contou a história da aposta, para um Josh de boca aberta.

\- Você deu para o seu melhor amigo! – Foi o primeiro comentário de Josh depois dele conseguir assimilar.

\- Depois de tudo que contei para você, é só isso que tem para me dizer?! – Jensen o olhou indignado.

\- Desculpa, maninho! Imagina você tem um irmão hétero pegador, que de repente te fala que agora, está caindo de quatro, agasalhando o croquete, escondendo o palhaço, dando a ré...

\- Para! Já chega! – Jensen gritou e Josh caiu na gargalhada. – O problema não foi o sexo, o fato de ter sido o passivo! – Josh para de rir e olha sério para o irmão. - Se fosse apenas isso...

\- Desculpa! – Josh se aproximou e passou a mão pelos cabelos do irmão, coisa que fazia quando eram mais jovens e queria que o loiro se abrisse com ele.

\- Eu descobri que... – Jensen deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Eu o amo. – Essas palavras saíram em sussurro. Josh compreendeu a dor do irmão. – Quando amanheceu, eu estava em seus braços, me senti tão completo, tão feliz e percebi que o amava, tudo que fiz, foi por que o amava, o meu ciúme do Ian, não eram ciúmes de amigo, mas de homem, era tão forte que sabotei o namoro deles, inventando coisas para ele ficar comigo e não sair com o namorado. Eu não dormi a noite toda quando ele saiu com a garota, não foi simplesmente por causa dos gritos dela, e sim por ela está com o Jared!

\- Você descobriu apenas algo que todo mundo já sabia! – Jensen olhou surpreso para o irmão. – Não me olha assim! Vou te contar uma história. Lembra quando a mamãe foi te visitar, fazia uns seis meses que estava morando com o Jared. Ela voltou e fez uma reunião de família, informando que te achava apaixonado pelo seu companheiro de quarto, na verdade ela achava que estavam juntos.

\- Como assim? Por que ela não me perguntou?

\- Ela achou que não contou por medo de rejeição, então ela resolveu reunir com a família, principalmente com o papai, deixando bem claro que não aceitaria nenhuma recriminação da parte de ninguém, que você era livre para amar quem quisesse, independente de sexo, cor ou raça.

\- Mas que loucura! - Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Seria mais fácil se tivessem me perguntado!

\- Não queríamos invadir a tua vida. Nas festas do fim de ano, todos esperavam que você contasse que estava com o Jared. Papai ficou muito chateado com a falta de confiança... – Jensen interrompeu o irmão com uma gargalhada.

\- Tá explicado! – Jensen continuou a ri, para liberar um pouco a tensão que não o deixava.

\- O que? – Josh perguntou surpreso.

\- Na despedida, o velho me chamou a parte, dizendo para confiar no amor dele por mim. Fiquei sem entender, principalmente que ele me olhou de maneira decepcionado.

\- Ele ficou, reclamou para mamãe, ficou inconformado, só passou quando ficou meio claro que realmente vocês eram somente amigos, porém a dúvida se manteve! Todavia nos acostumamos e deixamos de nos preocupar com isso.

\- Hoje recordando os meus momentos com Jared, me pergunto, como pude ser tão cego! – Jensen tomou um gole da sua cerveja, fazendo uma careta, pois o liquido estava quente. – Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele à primeira vista, por ele fiquei mais dois anos no alojamento da universidade, tinha dinheiro para alugar um apartamento...

\- Foi bom, economizou uma boa grana!

\- Verdade, e investi a grana! – O pai do Jensen abria uma poupança para cada filho, era o dinheiro da universidade e como o loiro conseguiu uma bolsa e o dinheiro ficou para ele para aplicar no seu sonho de abrir uma firma de propaganda e marketing. – E o Jared estava no meu plano, em todos os meus planos, iriamos ser vizinhos, trabalhar juntos... – Jensen baixou a cabeça. – E agora nem sei de nada!

\- Se o problema é que você está apaixonado pelo teu melhor amigo, não existe esse problema! – Jensen olhou atentamente para o irmão. – O Jared te ama... – O loiro deu um sorriso de incredulidade. - Maninho, você é tão cego! Não conseguia enxergar o amor dentro de ti, imagina fora! Anota aí! O cruzeiro do final de ano vai se transformar em uma viagem de lua de mel, apesar de achar estranho uma lua de mel com a família toda!

\- Mas...

\- Nem mais nem menos! Vai dormir, amanhã quando voltar procura o teu grandão, faz as pazes, dá de novo para se acostumar, por que o teu futuro maninho é levar no... – Jensen deu um soco no braço do irmão nessa hora, fazendo que Josh caísse na gargalhada. Abraçados entraram na casa, em Jensen uma esperança do irmão estar certo.

2222222

Jensen chegou em casa e pelo horário Jared estaria na lanchonete que trabalhava nos períodos de folga da universidade, resolveu ir até lá, não aguentaria nem um minuto longe do seu grandão. Foi tomar um banho, chegaria na hora do intervalo, e se acertariam, quem sabe poderia raptar o amigo, Beaver, o proprietário era bem compreensivo, com um bom papo e os olhos de cachorrinho de Jared, conseguiriam esse tempo.

Quando Jensen chegou, o intervalo de Jared já tinha começado, Beaver informou que o rapaz estava na porta do fundo da lanchonete, o loiro seguiu pelo lado de fora, entrando por uma ruela.

O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida ao enxergar de longe Jared abraçado com a Sandy, não sabia se devia fugir ou enfrentar de vez o amigo, quando decidiu ir embora o moreno se afastou do abraço e parecia enxugar lagrimas e sem aguentar ver o seu grandão chorar seguiu na direção dos dois.

\- Calma, Jared! – Sandy lhe acariciava os cabelos o consolando. - Quando o Jensen chegar, vocês podem conversar e tudo vai ficar resolvido! – O loiro parou em uma coluna ao ouvir isso, se sentiu mal, porém a curiosidade foi maior.

\- E eu vou dizer o que para ele? Desculpa, você não precisava ter cumprindo a sua parte do acordo, porém quando vi a sua bunda linda balançando para mim, não resistir, mas vamos continuar amigos!

\- Como assim?! – Jared e Sandy quase tiveram uma parada cardíaca, e o moreno lamentou por não ter tido um ataque do coração fulminante, era preferível que enfrentar o loiro. – Explica! Eu ouvi direito?!

\- Jensen... Me deixa explicar...

\- É isso que eu quero! E o que essa garota está fazendo aqui? Vocês estão namorando? – Jensen não permitia que Jared falasse.

\- Jensen! Por favor! – Jared implorou. – A Sandy é minha amiga, chegou recente de San Antônio.

\- Amiga! Vocês se tornaram amigos?

\- Somos amigos há muito tempo!

\- Como assim?!

\- Jensen, me deixa falar?! Sandy, avisa por Beaver que não vou poder voltar hoje, amanhã explicarei tudo.

\- Tem certeza? – Sandy olhou com receio para Jensen que estava lhe olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Tenho. – Jared esperou Sandy entrar e chamou o Jensen para sentar em um parque próximo dali.

\- Certo! Jared agora começa! – Jensen falou assim que se sentaram em uma pedra na sombra perto de um lago que existia nesse parque.

\- Mas fica calmo! – Jensen fechou os olhos e Jared mordeu os lábios, com o erro, ele sabia o quanto o loiro odiava quando o mandava ficar calmo. – Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem! - O loiro respondeu depois de respirar fundo, e cruzar os braços encarando o amigo.

\- Você não precisava cumprir o trato...

\- Como não precisava? Você estava me deixando louco cobrando a minha parte no trato!

\- A intensão era essa, perturbar a tua mente, afinal foi muita babaquice esse trato! – Jensen concordou com a cabeça. – Mas eu não ia deixar que você fosse para cama com ninguém...

\- Sua intensão era me levar para a cama? – Jensen perguntou surpreso.

\- Não! Na verdade, não era para você ir para cama com ninguém, até por que nunca cumprir a minha parte!

\- Mas a Sandra passou a noite gritando o teu nome, dizendo que estava muito gostoso...

\- Foi armação! A Sandy é minha amiga, como já falei e topou te enganar...

\- E mesmo assim me fez cumprir o acordo?! – Jensen estava decepcionado com o amigo. - Me usou... me fez sua vadia...

\- Jensen! – Jared lhe olhou desolado.

\- Me fez passar pelas piores coisas, tive de usar aquela calça apertada, fiquei três dias com as bolas doendo! – Jensen aumentava o tom de voz. - Acho que nem posso gerar filhos! Me levou para aquela boate, deixou passarem a mão na minha bunda, me acocharam, senti um pau enorme no meu traseiro que fiquei com pesadelos e depois ia me entregar para aqueles dois brutamontes...

\- Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer!

\- Não ia?! Acredito que só não aconteceu por que disse que apenas confiaria em você! E aí resolveu fazer o trabalho sujo! Eu confiei em você e me entreguei!

\- Não! Eu não te deixar fazer sexo com ninguém! – Jared suspirou. - A brincadeira foi longe demais!

\- Brincadeira! Quer dizer que tudo que aconteceu naquela noite foi apenas uma brincadeira!

\- Não, a brincadeira está no fato de deixar você pensar que teria de cumprir o acordo! E aí você veio com a proposta absurda, não resisti

\- Não resistiu!?

\- Jensen, desde o dia que te conheci, te desejei... tentei evitar...

\- Percebi! – Jensen gritou.

\- Droga! Quando você me escolheu, corri para o banheiro, bati duas punhetas, tomei um banho frio, e me preparei para contar a verdade... mas... você estava ali nu, lindo perfeito se oferecendo para mim...

\- Então a culpa é minha!? E eu não me ofereci para você! Apenas cumpro os meus acordos, e você deveria ter a decência de abrir o jogo!

\- Jensen, eu te amo, e você estava ali, tão entregue, eu poderia te tocar, te beijar, te amar...fui fraco... entende!

\- Não, eu não entendo! Eu confiava em você! Você me decepcionou, nunca mais quero olhar na tua cara! – Jensen se virou e saiu andando rápido quase correndo.

\- Jensen! Por favor! Me perdoa! – Jared foi atrás do loiro, tentou segurá-lo, mas este apenas puxou o seu braço com violência acelerando o passo, e com uma pequena corrida pegou o carro, saindo do estacionamento da lanchonete, e olhando pelo retrovisor, seu coração apertou ao ver o amigo com ombros caídos, e com certeza deveria está chorando. Teve vontade de voltar, mas se sentia traído!

222222222

\- Chad? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen estava deitado no enorme sofá, remoendo sua situação com Jared, quando a porta da frente se abriu, pensava que era o amigo, ficou decepcionado ao encontrar outra pessoa.

\- Vim pegar algumas coisas do Jared, depois venho encaixotar e buscar o resto. – Chad, informou, sua voz transparecia raiva.

\- Por que? – Jensen estava surpreso.

\- Por que? Você o expulsou de seu apartamento. – Chad fez uma cara como se tivesse lidando com alguém com retardo mental.

\- Eu não fiz isso!

\- Não quero nunca mais olhar na sua cara! - Chad repetiu as últimas palavras ditas por Jensen para Jared. – Acho que posso traduzir em: Sai fora do meu apartamento!

Chad passou direto para o quarto de era de Jared e arrumou uma mala onde colocou a maioria das roupas, alguns livros e notebook. Jensen observou sem dizer nada o rapaz saindo levando as coisas do seu amigo, do seu melhor amigo, aquele que desde que o conheceu esteve em seus planos, porém Jared o traiu, e isso ele não podia perdoar, o problema era como ia esquece-lo sabendo o que sabia agora, que o amava.

2222222

Jensen não conseguia fazer nada, ele tinha uma campanha para criar e nada saia de sua mente, pensou em ir atrás de Jared, mas lembrava que o moreno o enganou e a raiva ressurgia.

Seus amigos estavam preocupados, Danneel e Genevieve ainda viviam no campus, e encontraram Jared, e souberam que os dois tinham brigado, mas o moreno não lhe deu detalhes, procuram Jensen, porém este se recusou a falar sobre o assunto.

\- Jensen, você expulsou o Jared de casa? – Seu irmão ligou em uma tarde que estava jogado no seu apartamento depois de ter pedido para sair mais cedo do trabalho, alegando dor de cabeça, de certa forma não estava mentindo.

\- Eu não fiz isso, ele saiu por que quis. – O loiro respondeu de má vontade.

\- Mas você disse...

\- Eu sei o que disse! – Jensen interrompeu o irmão. – E não quero falar nisso, ele me enganou, traiu minha confiança e nossa amizade! – E desligou sem se despedir do irmão.

Adormeceu no sofá sem se dá conta das lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, acordou com o som irritante do celular, era Genevieve a namorada da Danneel. Ignorou a chamada, logo em seguida a Danneel ligou, desligou o telefone, minutos depois o telefone fixo tocou e Jensen deixou ir para a secretária eletrônica,

\- Jensen! Eu sei que está ouvindo! – Era a Danneel. – Liga a porra do celular, caso contrário você vai se arrepender o resto da vida!

\- O que você quer? – Jensen não apenas ligou o celular, mas telefonou para a Danneel.

\- Eu sei que você e o Jared brigaram...

\- Não quero falar disso! – Jensen interrompeu a garota.

\- Ele está aqui na festa da irmandade, e bebendo tudo que o Amell oferece para ele. – Dannel continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

\- Ele é grandinho sabe se cuidar! – Jensen respondeu dessa maneira, mas sua mente o mandava ir atrás do seu ex-melhor amigo e tirá-lo daquela festa e protege-lo.

\- Verdade ele sabe se cuidar desde que esteja em condições para isso, e o Amell está com o namorado, e você sabe o que eles gostam de fazer.

\- Realmente não me interessa estou ocupado em uma campanha muito importante para ficar me preocupando com a bunda de alguém! – A consciência de Jensen o acusava, e ele se condenava a cada palavra dita.

\- Você que sabe! Está avisado. – E a garota desligou.

2222222

\- Jared vamos embora. – Danneel não ia permitir que Amell e o namorado se aproveitasse do amigo.

\- Hum... acho que vou embora mesmo. – Jared respondeu com a voz enrolada.

\- Ótimo, tenho um colchão sobrando no meu quarto...

\- Não, eu vou para o meu quarto!

\- Não, você vem para o meu! – Jared estava dividindo o quarto com Amell, era a única vaga quando o moreno procurou abrigo. – Vou atrás da Gen, me espera aqui.

Jared assim que se viu sozinho se encaminhou para a escada que ia para o seu quarto, agradeceu quando Amell o segurou por um braço e o namorado deste o segurou pelo outro.

\- Diversão a quatro! – Comentou um terceiro rapaz sorrindo que seguiu o trio até o quarto que Jared dividia com o Amell.

\- Eu não quero... diversão... para quatro! – Jared falava enrolado e tentou sair, mas Amell e Travis o seguraram com mais firmeza.

\- Claro que quer! – Falaram os três rindo, sem considerar que o rapaz resistia querendo se livrar dos três, mas a quantidade de bebida ingerida lhe tirava as forças.

222222222

N.A.: Diminuir os capítulos, por consequência aumentei o número dos mesmos, foi a maneira que conseguir atualizar logo, o bom é que o outro está quase pronto. Qualquer coisa me avisem, muitos erros puxem minha orelha.

Reviews não logados

Sonaruto

Ver se faz uma conta aqui, como vou falar contigo, vou tentar no nyah, faz século que nõ vou por lá! Saudades! Quero ler a sua história!

Mil beijos com sabor de brigadeiro!

Crisro

Essa fic sem dramas! Kkk Só um poquinho, afinal o Jensen foi enganado! Kkkkkk

Você acertou o Jensen atrapalhava de propósito o namoro mesmo sem saber o verdadeiro motivo!

Vai ser curta, era para ser um capítulo, mas a coisa foi aumentando!kkk

Mil beijos!

Lalky

Obrigada pela presença, e como sempre sofrendo com as minhas demoras!

Mas... nem vou fazer promessas! Kkkkk

Mil beijos!

Claudia

Você que é foda!kkkkk

Também estou gostando de escrever nada de muitos dramas! Claro que o Jensen tinha de ficar meio brabinho com o amigo, afinal foi comido para cumprir um acordo!

Agora falta apenas o amor falar mais alto, e ele querer experimentar outra vez!

Como sempre demorei um pouquinho! Kkkk

Mil beijos Gatona!

Maria Aparecida

Acho que vai chegar no café da manhã! Kkkkk

Agora não terminou muito bem, mas vamos lá!

Mil beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Capitulo betado pela Claudia Ackles, foi maravilhoso ler os comentários! Salvei o arquivo para rir no futuro, e foram apenas frases, porém foi bom ler, afinal me sinto abandonada de suas histórias.

Obrigada Claudia, assim que escrever o próximo! Kkkkkk. Te envio e assim escapar da morte! kkkk

33333333

\- Calma! – Gritou Chad, sua porta estava para ser arrombada.

\- Onde está o Jared? – Jensen foi perguntando assim que Chad apareceu enrolado em um lençol.

\- Ele foi para a festa. – Chad respondeu mal-humorado.

\- Me disseram que ele voltou para o quarto. – Jensen entrou buscando o moreno e encontrando apenas uma garota na cama embaixo das cobertas.

\- O quarto dele não é aqui! – Chad o empurrava para fora. – Essa semana ele está com o Amell até meu companheiro de quarto... – Jensen nem esperou o loiro terminar de falar e se dirigiu para o quarto no final do corredor.

\- Ai... Assim dói! – Jensen parou ao ouvir a voz que vinha de dentro do quarto. – Dois de uma vez eu não aguento...

\- Mas que porra é essa? – Amell gritou quando a porta foi arrombada.

Jensen partiu em direção a cama, jogando Travis, o namorado de Amell, no chão. – Onde está o Jared? – Perguntou quando percebeu que o moreno não estava participando da festinha.

\- Você não pode entrar aqui assim... – Amell se levantou e encarou Jensen ameaçadoramente.

\- Só quero saber onde está o Jared! – Jensen nem se abalou.

\- Ele não quis participar da brincadeira, mas você é bem-vindo... – Travis do chão olhava de maneira lasciva para o Jensen.

\- Me diz onde está o Jared, pois caso contrário vou acabar com a brincadeira agora...

\- Vai acabar como? – Amell foi para cima do loiro.

\- Assim! – E Jensen deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas de Stephen.

\- Seu filho da pu... – O xingamento morreu na garganta de Travis, ao sentir um soco em seu rosto.

\- Ele está no banheiro. – Falou o rapaz que estava na cama. – E obrigado por me salvar. – Começou a se levantar para escapar da roubada em que se metera.

Jensen se dirigiu ao banheiro e encontrou Jared sentado no próprio vômito. Apesar do enjoo que sentiu, agradeceu, acreditando que fora isso que salvara o moreno de ser abusado por Amell e Travis.

\- Jensen? – Jared reconheceu o loiro. – O que... Você... Está fazendo... Aqui? – Perguntou com a voz enrolada.

\- Vim te buscar. – Jensen estendeu a mão para Jared.

\- Sai daqui! – Jared bateu na mão estendida. – Você me expulsou. – O moreno falou com voz magoada.

\- Não te expulsei! Você saiu...

\- Você disse que...

\- Eu sei o que disse, mas não te mandei embora!

\- Você bebeu? – Jared lhe olhou desconfiado. – Você me confunde. Diz que não quer mais me ver e diz que não me mandou embora?

\- Jared, nós vamos conversar sobre isso e nos acertar, ok? – Jensen falava quase com doçura.

\- Você me perdoou?

\- Depois conversamos, agora vamos embora. – Jensen puxou Jared pelas mãos. – Droga! Você não pode ir assim. – O loiro olhou com nojo para as roupas do amigo. - Vai ter que tomar um banho.

Jared foi cambaleando para o box do chuveiro com a ajuda de Jensen, que lhe retirou a camiseta.

\- Péssima ideia. – O loiro prendeu a respiração.

\- O que é péssima ideia? – Com a pergunta de Jared, Jensen percebeu que pensara alto demais ao retirar a camiseta do moreno e ver os músculos definidos do seu peitoral.

\- Nada... "Como nunca reparei antes nessa obra prima da natureza? É perfeito! Tudo no lugar." Jensen pensava enquanto tocava sem perceber o tórax do amigo.

\- Jensen! Você está se aproveitando de mim! – A voz embolada e acusatória de Jared arrancou o loiro de seus pensamentos.

\- Deixa de palhaçada! – Jensen protestou, porém sabia que o amigo estava certo.

\- Pode se aproveitar, eu deixo... – Jared sorriu debilmente e pegou as mãos de Jensen, as colocando novamente sobre seu peitoral.

\- Eu não estou me aproveitando de ti! – Jensen tentou ser firme, todavia sua voz vacilou ao sentir o bico arrepiado do mamilo de Jared.

\- Jensen quer alguma ajuda? – Chad apareceu na porta do banheiro e quebrou o clima.

\- Como estão esses dois aí fora?

\- Travis está colocando gelo no saco do Amell, acho que você estragou o parque de diversão dele. – Chad informou rindo.

\- Ótimo! Arruma as coisas do Jared, enquanto ele toma banho. E pega uma roupa limpa. – Jensen pediu. – Jared, está me entendendo? – O moreno balançou a cabeça. – Muito bem, termina de tirar a tua roupa, ok?

\- Ok. – Jared tentou, mas se desequilibrou, somente evitando a queda por que Jensen foi mais rápido e o segurou. – Acho que não consigo. – Falou rindo.

\- Tudo bem. – Jensen desabotoou o cinto, baixou o zíper da calça de Jared, se ajoelhando, e quando puxou o jeans para baixo, levou junto a boxer que o moreno usava. – Desculpa cara! – O loiro engoliu em seco, quando o membro semiduro do amigo apontou em sua direção.

Jensen tentou ignorar, mas era difícil, principalmente porque uma pergunta martelava em sua mente: _Como ele aguentou tudo aquilo!?_

Enquanto retirava o tênis e a meia do mais alto, para facilitar a retirada da calça, Jensen sentia as mãos de Jared em seu cabelo, e se assustou quando o moreno agarrou seus fios curtos, tentando enfiar o pênis na boca do loiro, chegando a encostar a ponta nos lábios carnudos.

\- Porra Jared! – Jensen gritou se levantando. – Por causa dessa tua falta de controle que estamos nessa situação!

\- Desculpa! – O mais novo pediu, parecendo um cachorrinho perdido.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso e ir embora. – Jensen retirou sua jaqueta, ligou o chuveiro, e começou a ensaboar o moreno, se culpando por que seu membro estava começando a endurecer à medida que passava as mãos pelo corpo de Jared.

\- Você está se aproveitando de mim outra vez. – A voz de porre do moreno se fez ouvir. – Posso me entregar para você aqui... – Essas palavras fizeram vibrar o membro totalmente duro de Jensen. – Você será o primeiro...

\- Jared, por favor...

\- Sério, eu nunca me entreguei pra ninguém, por que queria ser teu. – Jared riu. – E aconteceu de você ser meu. Quero gemer no teu pau, da mesma maneira que gemeu no meu...

\- Como assim? – A voz de Chad exprimia surpresa. – Eu ouvi direito?

\- Chad, sai daqui e deixa essa merda de roupa aí... – Jensen falou entre os dentes.

\- Foi por isso que vocês brigaram...

\- Sai! – Jensen gritou. Não queria discutir aquilo na frente de ninguém. – E cala a boca Jared, antes que eu me arrependa de estar aqui! – Falou assim que Chad saiu.

\- Você já se arrependeu de ter realizado um sonho? – Jensen não respondeu e desligou o chuveiro. – Fazer amor com você, foi um sonho que realizei, mas que me arrependi, por que... – Jared começou a chorar. – Eu te perdi... eu te perdi... – Ficou repetindo entre lágrimas.

\- Você não me perdeu... – Jensen falou lhe encarando, enquanto que, com a ponta de toalha enxugava suas lágrimas misturadas com a água do chuveiro. Jared segurou no cós da calça de Jensen e o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. O loiro prendeu a respiração e o moreno fixou o olhar na boca de Jensen, que se aproximou lentamente sem perceber.

\- Querem que eu feche a porta? – Chad interrompeu, recebendo um olhar mortal de Jensen.

\- Vem cá e me ajuda a vestir a calça nele. – Chad ficou parado olhando. – Vai ficar aí parado? Vem logo!

\- Não! – Chad respondeu sem sair do lugar.

\- Por que não? – Jensen perguntou surpreso e irritado.

\- Eu não vou me aproximar desse negócio duro apontando para mim. – Chad se referia ao pênis de Jared que estava ereto em sua plenitude.

\- Deixa de ser idiota que não está apontado para você, e sim para mim. Vem me ajudar logo!

\- Isso mesmo. É só do Jensen! – Jared falou começando a acariciar o seu membro.

\- Ok! É do Jensen e não vou brigar por isso! – Chad se aproximou segurando Jared enquanto Jensen colocava sua perna dentro de um moletom. – Apesar que pelo tamanho dava para dividir... – Completou rindo e ignorando a cara feia que recebeu dos dois.

\- Não! É tudo do Jensen! - Jared reclamou.

\- Jared... – Jensen falou seu nome como um aviso para calar a boca.

\- Ele aguenta? – Chad perguntou para provocar.

\- Chad... – O tom de Jensen foi mais assassino.

\- Aguenta e pede mais...

\- Jared! – Dessa vez o moreno se calou com o grito de Jensen.

\- Desculpa. – Com o pedido, novas lágrimas.

\- Esquece! Apenas fica calado. – Sem resistir, Jensen depositou pequenos beijos em cada um de seus olhos. Isso pareceu acalmar Jared. – Agora vamos embora. Chad, pega a mala dele e leva para o carro.

\- Todo machão, mas geme igual a uma vadia em cima de uma rola. – Foi o comentário de Travis, quando Jensen passou com Jared, saindo do quarto. – E todo mundo vai saber dessa história! – Continuou ao ver que o loiro parou para olhá-lo.

\- Se vão saber ou não pouco me importo, agora, em vez de se preocupar se gemo ou não quando sento em uma rola, comece a procurar uma para sentar, por que essa daí, que você está colocando gelo, acredito que esteja arruinada! – Jensen deu um sorrisinho cínico e saiu.

\- Pois é, por que a dele está firme e forte! – Chad completou apontando para Jared.

\- Chad! – Jensen falou revirando os olhos.

\- O que foi?

\- Não me defende! – O loiro gemeu entre os dentes.

 **33333333**

\- Chad, o que você está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou quando este sentou no banco de trás do seu Impala.

\- Vou com vocês! Tenho que cuidar do meu amigo.

\- Você cuida muito bem... – Jensen ironizou, porém não mandou o outro embora como gostaria e quando sentou no lugar do motorista, Jared se aproximou mais, dando um sorriso de bêbado e encarando o loiro, que apenas respirou fundo e colocou o carro em movimento.

\- Jared! Porra! – Jensen gritou e parou o carro quando sentiu a mão do moreno entre suas coxas. – Você diz que está arrependido, mas na primeira oportunidade se aproveita da situação!

\- Jensen, desculpa... Eu não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós dois... Bebi para tentar esquecer, mas ainda sinto o gosto da tua boca, a maciez da tua pele, teu cheiro, o calor do teu corpo...

-Jared, depois conversamos... – O loiro interrompeu.

\- Não... Não! Agora! – Insistiu com a língua embolada. – Eu sei que fiz merda, mas você estava ali todo nu, se oferecendo para mim...

\- Eu não me ofereci para você! – Jensen falou alto interrompendo o moreno. – Apenas estava cumprindo a minha parte no trato...

\- Que seja! – Dessa vez foi Jared quem interrompeu. – Eu queria dizer que estou totalmente arrependido, mas... – O moreno soluçou. – Mas... Seria mentira. Eu queria me arrepender, mas acho que faria tudo de novo. Meu pau ainda vibra só em lembrar de como você é apertado...

\- Parece que me resumo apenas em sexo para você? – Jensen perguntou magoado, pois parecia que havia sido só uma transa.

\- Não! – Jared exclamou surpreso. – Não... É por isso que queria me arrepender... Eu joguei fora o que tinha de mais sagrado na minha vida, a sua amizade, mas... Apesar de você ter acabado com a minha vida... – Nesse momento o moreno recomeçou a chorar e Jensen o olhou assustado sem saber o que fazer. – Você me destruiu! Me destruiu! Eu nunca mais vou amar ninguém! Nunca mais! Como encontrar alguém tão perfeito, tão maravilhoso igual a você?!

Jensen parou o carro outra vez, para abraçar o moreno que chorava desconsolado.

\- Desde que te conheci... – Jared começou a falar depois de se acalmar um pouco. – Procurava um defeito que me fizesse decepcionar e assim te esquecer, ou encontrar alguém, mas agora não tenho nenhuma chance... Nenhuma. Você tinha de ser bom de cama?

\- O que? – Jensen se afastou e olhou para o rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas do amigo.

\- Sim! Você foi a melhor transa que já tive... A melhor... E olha que você não fez nada.

\- Não fiz nada?

\- Não! – Jared deu um sorriso débil. - Nenhum esforço! Só rebolando e pedindo mais...

\- O que?! – Jensen gritou e empurrou o moreno de seus braços.

Chad não aguentou e começou a gargalhar no banco traseiro do carro.

\- O que você está fazendo aí? – Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, para não pular no pescoço do loiro.

\- Esqueceram de mim aqui? – Chad perguntou ainda rindo sem conseguir se controlar.

\- Eu vou fingir que você não está aí, e fingir que não vou te MATAR! – Jensen se virou e tentou agarrar o pescoço de Chad, que conseguiu se esquivar.

\- Calma cara! Eu não vou contar para ninguém que tu é _paradão_ na cama! – Chad estava acuado bem junto à porta. – Por que, o que tu gemes em uma rola, isso não tem jeito, todo mundo já sabe. – Jensen se endireitou em seu lugar e apenas baixou a cabeça, com as mãos no volante, controlando a respiração. – Quer que eu dirija?

\- Quero que tu cales a boca e se finja de morto. E isso vale para você também. – Falou para o moreno que tentou abrir a boca. Jensen deu a partida no carro e seguiu viajem.

\- Jensen...

\- Cala a boca Jared! – Novos gritos e o moreno se encolheu no banco. -– Eu mereço! – Jensen gemeu. – O moreno começou a chorar baixinho, repetindo a palavra perdão até adormecer.

 **3333333333**

Jared acordou com uma baita ressaca, e apesar de ter reconhecido o quarto, estranhou estar ali. Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, mas desistiu, a dor de cabeça foi mais forte que a vontade de entender.

Alguma alma caridosa lhe deixou comprimidos e uma jarra de suco de laranja que esperava estar no seu limite de açúcar. Lembrou que quem sempre fazia isso era Jensen e sorriu tristemente.

\- O Jensen nunca mais vai fazer... – Jared falou em voz alta para si, enquanto tentava levantar a cabeça bem devagar e assim evitar que rodasse.

\- Engano teu, esse cara te ama! – Chad tinha entrado naquele momento.

\- Jensen... – Jared falou baixo o nome do amigo como se fosse proibido. – O que estou fazendo aqui? – Perguntou reconhecendo Chad.

\- Ele foi te buscar. – O loiro entregou o comprimido e um copo de suco nas mãos do moreno que se sentou com dificuldades.

\- Mas eu não vou ficar! – Jared tentou levantar, mas caiu na cama outra vez.

-Vai sim! Não sou fã número um do cara, mas não vou te deixar sair daqui sem antes conversarem.

\- Conversar? O Jensen me mandou embora, ele não quer conversar comigo!

\- Ele não te mandou embora... – Jared olhou surpreso para Chad, pois quando contou ao amigo que Jensen dissera que não queria mais olhar na cara dele - claro que não lhe contou o motivo – Chad foi o primeiro a crucificar o loiro, e nem o deixou buscar suas coisas. - Agora eu entendo o cara!

\- Entende como? – Jared ficou com medo do que havia feito para estar ali com Chad apoiando o Jensen.

\- Eu sei de tudo. – Jared escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Você falou algumas coisinhas e hoje o Jensen, depois de desistir de me matar, completou o quebra-cabeça.

\- Isso não muda nada! Eu vou embora do mesmo jeito. – Jared levantou com muita pressa e caiu de novo na cama.

\- Não vai não! Você não tem noção do que ele passou para você estar aqui! – Chad se sentou ao lado do amigo. – Primeiro ele arrombou a porta do quarto do Amell e te arrancou de lá. Depois ele te carregou do carro até aqui, claro que como se fosse um saco de batatas gigante. Nem no elevador ele te soltou. Era como se tivesse medo de que alguém te roubasse dele, e me ofereceu o próprio quarto, quando eu disse que dormiria ao teu lado, e dormiu aqui...

\- Ele dormiu aqui? Na cama comigo? – Jared estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Dormiu bem distante, pelo que percebi, para não correr o risco de comer a tua bunda, não que você se importasse, mas ele queria manter o respeito. – Chad deu um sorriso cínico antes de continuar. – Ele conseguiu resistir? – Jared fez cara feia. – E hoje pela manhã, falou comigo sem gritar e me ameaçar de morte, isso sem nem ter tomado café! Contou sobre o trato, fez o teu suco de laranja e me colocou de babá, acho que o mínimo que pode fazer é conversar com ele.

\- E onde ele está?

\- Teve que viajar a negócios, estava muito preocupado por que não tinha nada para apresentar ao cliente e aceitou o meu conselho...

\- Deve estar preocupado mesmo, ou melhor, desesperado para aceitar teus conselhos... – Recebeu um soco no ombro do amigo. – Quando ele volta? E onde está o meu celular?

\- Ele volta na sexta pela tarde e teu celular... – Chad parou de falar e mordeu os lábios como se estivesse pensando em como falar algo muito sério.

\- O que aconteceu com o meu celular?

\- Teu celular está legal... Mas... – Chad entregou o aparelho ao moreno e esperou.

\- Se ele não me odeia, agora com certeza vai! – Jared gemeu. Chad já esperava essa reação.

Travis e Amell fizeram um pôster no Facebook com a foto dos dois. A legenda afirmava que Jensen enganava as garotas se dizendo homem, mas que não passava de uma bicha louca e ciumenta, agredindo todos que o impedissem de chegar perto de seu pau predileto, o do Jared Padalecki, que no momento estava desaparecido, com certeza sendo seu escravo sexual.

Os comentários falavam de uma noite de agressão promovida por Jensen, exagerando tudo que o loiro havia feito. Outros comentavam que desconfiavam há muito dessa amizade, e ainda tinha os que afirmavam já ter pegado o loiro no sentido bíblico da coisa.

Claro que existiam os que defendiam, que davam apoio e condenavam a sociedade, por isso existiam pessoas vivendo seu amor às escondidas.

Também haviam os xingamentos, as agressões verbais gratuitas e a descrição do que fariam com Jensen, caso o levassem para a cama, e a boca do loiro era o assunto predileto.

Fizeram até uma eleição, onde o Jensen ganhou o título de _A nova vadia da NYU_.

\- Para de drama, o Jensen não te odeia e nem vai te odiar por causa disso, na verdade acho que já esperava por isso. E logo acontece outra novidade e todo mundo esquece.

\- Chad... – Jared se deitou de vez na cama com a dor de cabeça duplicada. – O que eu faço, acabei com a vida do meu melhor amigo, daquele que digo amar, por causa de uma simples brincadeira...

\- Nunca mais brinca comigo tá! Quero manter meu traseiro a salvo... – Chad correu para porta rindo escapando do travesseiro que Jared jogou nele.

 **33333333**

\- Ei seu idiota! Entra aqui! – Chad se assustou, mas logo reconheceu Jensen e entrou no carro. – O que você está fazendo? Deveria estar com o Jared!

\- Boa tarde, Chad! Tudo bem? – Chad fala de maneira irônica. – Educação sempre é bem-vinda! Eu acabei de chegar da NYU, a porra do meu carro resolveu morrer de vez, e como arranjei um emprego de babá do qual nunca serei remunerado, tive de pegar um metrô lotado e um ônibus pior ainda, e o que recebo? Uma palavra carinhosa, mas eu acho que mereço.

\- Desculpa! Mas acabo de te salvar de andar do ponto de ônibus até ao apartamento. – Jensen falou depois de respirar fundo. – Onde está o Jared? Ele foi para aula hoje? Sofreu algum tipo de agressão?

\- Ele foi para aula, e estava tudo igual, afinal ele sempre foi gay, nada mudou, tanto que só passei por todo esse sacrifício para chegar aqui, por que você seria um pé no saco se eu o deixasse sozinho, mas o Jared mesmo me dispensou e disse que tinha uma surpresa para você.

\- Surpresa? E o que seria?

\- Não sei! E a tua vida depois daquele pôster? Aposto que virou tudo de cabeça para baixo!

\- Apostou errado, no meu trabalho ajudou! Apliquei a tua mentira dizendo que tinha um projeto, mas que não podia apresentar ali, sem estar totalmente formado. – Na reunião existiam várias empresas de propaganda e marketing buscando a conta de uma grande rede de lojas e magazines. – JDM não acreditou muito, mas quando viu a postagem, na verdade ele me mostrou, claro que fingi que já sabia, simplesmente me dispensou de qualquer apresentação, e acionou os advogados que retiraram a postagem.

\- E na NYU com o teu novo _título_?

\- Eu estou terminando o meu mestrado, só falta a defesa, ainda bem, se tivesse de fazer alguma alteração, estaria fudido...

\- Fudido você já foi no sentindo literal da palavra...

\- Chad, não me faça me arrepender de ter uma conversa civilizada com você...

\- Desculpa cara, não resisti... – Desceram do carro e Jensen pegou sua mochila, seguindo para o elevador.

\- E as garotas? Querem distância depois que virou gay? – Chad riu com a cara de Jensen.

\- Eu não virei gay, e as garotas gostam de situações estranhas, nunca tive problemas para arranjar uma boa transa, mas cara, agora elas parecem que enlouqueceram, nessa semana recebi muito convite para transar, acho que eu ia precisar de três paus e mais uma vida, para cumprir os compromissos, caso eu aceitasse. Todas querem me salvar do lado rosa da força! – Chad balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse.

Jensen abriu a porta do apartamento e o que ele viu lhe tirou o ar. Seu coração falhou e sua voz lhe abandonou. Se abrisse um buraco ali na sua frente ele pularia dentro. Ele recuou diante da visão que lhe rasgava o peito de dor, apenas não correu, por que Chad o segurou e o empurrou para dentro do apartamento.

 **33333333**

 **Reviews não logados:**

 **Ana p.p.s**

O loiro estava com raiva de ser enganado, mas além dele amar o Jared ainda tem uma grande amizade, e nunca deixaria que o moreno fosse machucado, quando ele pode impedir.

O irmão do Jensen é maravilhoso, todos deveriam ter um igual.

Mil beijos!

 **Guest,** acho que você é a Claudia, minha beta linda!

Deve ter amado a família do Jensen eles são maravilhosos mesmo! Kkkkk

E o Jensen era gay para a família e nem sabia. Viu que o loiro fez a parte dele, salvou o amigo, e nunca mando ele embora! Kkk O Jared que foi precipitado!

Repara que eu não gosto do Travis, será o meu vilão que sofrerá horrores! Kkkkk Próximas fics!

Acredito que o próximo seja o último capítulo, era para ser uma ONE, mas o Jensen fugiu para o Texas! Kkkkk

E o loiro só queria cumprir o acordo! Kkkkkkk

Mil beijos e Obrigada pela betagem, vou me aproveitar do teu oferecimento, igual o Jared se aproveitou do Jensen! Kkkkkk Acho que isso ficou meio estranho!

 **Val**

Gargalho com seus twitter, zap, e etc! kkkkk Estou um pouca mais de boca suja nessa fic, não sou muito, mas tentei chegar mais próximo da realidade possível.

E agora esse Jensen salvando a pátria! Apesar de não curtir muito o Chad, ciúmes alheio, acho legal ele como amigo do Jared. Kkkkkkk E pirando no final, o que será que ele viu?

Mil beijos! Obrigada por está embarcando nessa aventura!


	4. Chapter 4

N.A.: Alguém aí? Gente quero pedi desculpas pela demora e por não responde os reviews, estou me recuperando de uma cirurgia na vista, então quase não escrevo, é muita dificuldade, então escolhi escrever, mas esses comentários me inspiram e eu os amo. Espero que continuem, pois essa pobre menina está entediada sem sair de casa, sem fazer o que ama muito que é escrever! Mil beijos a todos!

Beta: A minha loira gostosa Claudia Ackles, que me divertiu muito com os comentários na hora de betar. E agradeçam a ela pelos dramas que por ventura encontrarem na fic! Kkkkkk Obrigada Claudia!

 **Na sua pela - 4**

Jensen abriu a porta do apartamento e o que ele viu lhe tirou o ar. Seu coração falhou e sua voz lhe abandonou. Se abrisse um buraco ali na sua frente ele pularia dentro. Ele recuou diante da visão que lhe rasgava o peito de dor, apenas não correu, por que Chad o segurou e o empurrou para dentro do apartamento.

Duas garotas estavam sentadas no tapete jogando vídeo game, mas o que chamou atenção de Jensen foi o rapaz, que por sinal era muito bonito, sentado ao lado de Jared, lhe acariciando levemente o rosto.

\- Jensen! – Jared se levantou. - Chad? O que está fazendo aqui? Eu te disse que não precisava vir!

\- Acho que você está enganado Jensen. - Chad olhou para Jensen que ainda não conseguia dizer nada. - O grandão arranjou uma babá...

\- Essa era a surpresa para mim Jared? – Jensen conseguiu falar.

\- Sim, eu quer...

\- Manda ele parar! – Jensen o interrompeu e apontou para o rapaz, que agora enroscava a ponta dos cabelos do moreno nos dedos parecendo não conseguir ficar sem tocar em Jared. Jensen não poderia culpá-lo, afinal de contas, e o olhar lascivo que lançava sobre Padalecki só aumentava a irritação do loiro.

\- Parar com o que? – O rapaz perguntou. - De olhar para ele? Difícil, gosto de olhar coisas belas!

\- De tocá-lo! – Jensen respondeu entre os dentes.

\- Calma bicha! Deixa de ser ciumenta! – Chad falou entre risos e Jensen lhe lançou um olhar assassino fazendo a risada morrer imediatamente.

\- Jensen me deixa explicar. – Jared se afastou do rapaz moreno. – Eu sei que você ficou com raiva por eu não ter cumprindo o nosso acordo e se sentiu traído, certo? – Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça. – Então, eu conheci a Mary-Kate e sua irmã gêmea Ashley - As duas deram um adeusinho para eles - Elas se propuseram a me ajudar e de quebra vão provar que você continua muito homem. Depois podem divulgar nas redes sociais e também...

\- Acho que elas chegaram tarde demais... – Chad interrompeu Jared.

\- Chad... – Jensen rosnou – E ele?

\- Sou primo das garotas, Matt Bomer, muito prazer. – Se apresentou o rapaz – O garotão aí – apontou para Jared - Não queria jogo, vim como reforço. – Completou com um sorriso, Jensen se segurou para não socá-lo.

\- Essa era a surpresa? – Jensen perguntou meio desanimado e Jared sorriu confirmando. – Mas eu não quero que você pague o nosso acordo...

\- Eu preciso, mas acho que não vou conseguir. – Jared interrompeu Jensen. – Porém, eu _preciso_ fazer alguma coisa para compensar o meu erro, e fazer você me perdoar...

\- Jared...

\- Deixa que eu explico! – Chad se pronunciou.

\- Não! – Jensen e Jared falaram juntos.

\- Vocês não confiam em mim? – Chad levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Não! – Novamente juntos.

\- Vocês precisam de uma opinião de fora da confusão! E euzinho aqui, testemunha ocular do fato...

\- Ei! – Jensen o interrompeu indignado. – Não teve testemunha nenhuma!

\- Modo de falar garotão! – Chad, olhou para o grupo na sala, estalou os dedos, antes de começar a falar. - Jensen acompanha meu raciocínio...

\- Esse é o meu medo...

\- Eu conheço o Jared há muito tempo, sou seu melhor amigo...

\- Eu sou seu melhor amigo! – Jensen gritou.

\- Não! Desculpa, mas eu sou seu melhor amigo, ele nunca teve segredos comigo...

\- Nem comigo! – Jensen interrompeu novamente Chad.

\- Claro que tinha! Ele alguma vez te contou que queria te foder? – Jensen arregalou os olhos e não falou nada. Jared apenas baixou a cabeça. – Então eu sou o seu melhor amigo!

\- Chad, já chega! – Jared conhecia Jensen suficiente para saber o quanto o loiro era ciumento, e perder o título de melhor amigo estava sendo demais para ele.

\- Não! Eu vou resolver isso. – Chad levantou a mão em um gesto de "pare". – Jared, o Jensen não quer que você cumpra o acordo. Ele quer vingança...

\- Vingança? – Jared e Jensen perguntaram juntos.

-Sim! Tipo olho por olho, dente por dente, cu por cu... coisas assim. Pensa comigo, o Jensen era virgem _lá trás_ e agora, para essa sede de vingança dele ser aplacada, um virgem precisa ser sacrificado!

\- Você quer vingança Jensen? – Jared perguntou, mas antes do loiro responder, o moreno saiu correndo para o quarto.

\- Qual é cara! – Chad foi atrás dele, deixando o loiro e os outros pasmos com aquela situação. – Jared deixa de fazer cu doce. Você me fazia ouvir por horas a sua vontade de dar para o Jensen. Lembra quando viu o pau duro dele? E desejou tropeçar e cair em cima? – Chad gritava na porta. – Deixa de frescura e abre a porra dessa porta!

\- Chad, eu cheguei de viagem agora e preciso descansar... – Jensen se aproximou.

\- Deixa que eu resolvo isso! – Chad estava irredutível.

\- Isso mesmo! Resolve! – Jared abriu a porta de repente. – Seja o virgem sacrificado!

\- Não posso...

\- Por que você não é mais virgem? – Jared perguntou para acabar com a confusão. Chad o encarou sem jeito. – Você não é mais virgem! – Dessa fez foi uma afirmação.

\- Cla... claro que sou! - Chad gaguejou.

\- Não! Você não é mais virgem! – Jensen começou a rir pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado.

\- Claro que sou! Troca - troca no banheiro do ginásio não vale! – Chad se defendeu.

\- Vale sim! – Jensen e Jared falaram ao mesmo tempo, juntamente com as meninas e Matt, que tinham se aproximado para ouvir melhor a discussão.

\- Não vale! Todo mundo já fez troca - troca no banheiro! – Chad replicou.

\- Eu nunca fiz. – Jensen falou lhe encarando.

\- Nem eu! – Jared cruzou os braços.

\- Eu já fiz! – Matt falou. – Na verdade eu gostava muito, era a melhor parte dos treinos cansativos. Bons tempos aqueles.

\- ... – Chad ficou sem saber o que dizer.

\- Acho que devemos ir embora e recordar os velhos tempos. – Chad se assustou ao sentir as mãos de Matt lhe guiando para fora.

\- E nós vamos ficar chupando dedo? – Mary-Kate perguntou.

\- Claro que não. Se depender do papai aqui... – Chad enlaçou a cintura das meninas, olhando desafiadoramente para os homens presentes. – Vamos meninas.

\- Esperem! Eu vou também! – Matt os seguiu.

\- Você fica! – Chad falou sério com o rapaz.

\- Não posso ficar. Minha tia briga se as meninas saírem sozinhas. - Chad olhou desconfiado. – Deixa de manha gatinho, tem uma festa nos esperando, e vai rolar muito Flash back!

\- Não! – Chad reclamou, mas não foi obedecido e os três o levaram, ignorando seus protestos.

\- Deveríamos ajuda-lo? – Jared ficou meio preocupado.

\- Não! Ele vai ficar bem. – Jensen riu, todavia, seu sorriso morreu quando Jared voltou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta na cara dele.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jensen tomou um banho quente tentando relaxar os músculos doloridos pela longa viagem, mas desconfiava que talvez não conseguisse dormir. Na verdade desde que essa história toda começara, ele só tivera uma noite de sono e apesar da confusão, havia sido na noite em que resgatara Jared do quarto de Amell.

 _Jensen se deitou bem distante do moreno, pois com a certeza de seus sentimentos, Jared se tornou uma tentação para ele._

 _Deitado no escuro, olhando para o teto, Jensen se assustou quando o outro acordou e como um imã se aproximou dele, se aconchegando em seu peito._

 _Jensen tentou afastá-lo, mas Jared resmungou, o abraçando com mais força, então o loiro parou de lutar e se entregou, conseguindo um sono tranquilo e pela primeira vez em muitos dias, reparador._

 _Na manhã seguinte quase perdeu o avião e seu humor e calma adquiridas durante a noite foram esquecidas quando se juntou ao grupo de publicitários preocupados em ganhar aquela conta, que mudaria a vida profissional de muita gente, inclusive a dele._

Jensen estava deitado pensando na sua situação com Jared, quando este invade seu quarto, completamente nu.

\- Estou aqui! Pode concluir tua vingança, se é isso que precisa para me perdoar. – Jared encarava o loiro de maneira desafiadora, mas no olhar uma tristeza que quebrava o coração de Jensen.

– Você disse que fez o que fez por não resistir, por te me desejado desde a primeira vez em que me viu, por me amar... Mas vem se entregar para mim como se estivesse diante de um carrasco e não diante de quem diz amar! – O tom de derrota de Jensen desarmou Jared.

\- Mas é verdade. Eu te amo. – Jared veio se aproximando devagar e sentou na beirada da cama. Jensen também sentou e ficou olhando para o amigo, que mordia os lábios sem saber o que falar. – Só que... eu...

\- Eu o que? – Jensen perguntou quando Jared demorou para completar a frase.

\- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse por vingança. Nem precisava ser por amor, tesão serviria também, claro que é difícil você desejar o corpo de um homem, mas... – Jared abaixou a cabeça.

\- Esquece que o Chad disse, ele é um idiota, não sei como são amigos, e ainda não engoli o fato dele ser o teu melhor amigo...

\- Mas ele não... – Jared interrompeu o loiro.

\- Não. – Colocou o dedo nos lábios do moreno impedindo este de continuar. – Ele realmente tem uma vantagem sobre mim, apesar de detestar aceitar isso. Você lembra quando eu briguei com o Chris?

\- Sim e você se recusou a me dizer o motivo.

\- Nós chegamos de uma balada um dia e você estava deitado de bruços, apenas com uma boxer branca. Lembro que eu falei para o Chris, que eu casaria com uma garota dona de uma bunda assim, a bunda certa na pessoa errada! – Jensen riu. – O Chris teve a audácia de se aproximar e dizer que com um traseiro igual aquele, não tinha problema nenhum o acessório a mais na frente. Fiquei com tanta raiva que o coloquei para fora e fiquei sem falar com ele por uma semana, disse que não aceitaria nenhum tipo de desrespeito, ele ficou sem entender, afinal o primeiro comentário foi meu. Nessa noite tomei um banho frio para não me masturbar pensando na tua bunda, e foquei na minha raiva do Chris e assim me enganei negando meu tesão por você.

\- Isso quer dizer que você poderia sim, transar comigo sentido algum desejo? – O olhar de Jared tinha perdido um pouco da tristeza. – Posso ficar de quatro e assim...

\- Ainda não terminei... - Jensen o interrompeu. - Eu pirei no dia seguinte, e não foi por ter sido fodido pelo meu melhor amigo, mas por que eu descobri que todas as minhas ações; o fato de ter continuado na casa da irmandade até conseguir um apartamento que pudesse pagar para nós dois e as armações que fiz para sabotar o teu namoro; tudo foi por que... Eu te amo. – A voz de Jensen se acalmou. – Eu descobri que me apaixonei, desde o primeiro dia que te conheci. – Jared estava com os olhos multicoloridos arregalados. – Eu te amo. – Jensen segurou o seu rosto entre as mãos e repetiu. – E quero que se entregue para mim, por que eu te amo e por que você me ama e deseja ser meu de corpo e alma, assim como fui seu!

\- É o que mais quero! – As bocas de ambos se encontraram em um beijo faminto. Jensen se deitou puxando Jared para seus braços, o moreno se deitou sobre o corpo do loiro, mas a posição logo se inverteu.

Assim que o beijo foi interrompido, eles se encararam. Jensen se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared que ficou ruborizado, afinal o loiro ainda estava vestido e lhe encarava faminto.

\- Você é tão lindo!

\- Só agora que percebeu? – A voz de Jared estava rouca.

\- Não, sempre lhe achei lindo, mas só agora que percebi que preciso sentir sua pele. – As mãos de Jensen percorreram o abdômen de Jared, até os seus mamilos onde as pontas dos dedos apertaram fazendo que o moreno fechasse os olhos e gemesse de prazer. – Quero provar, necessito provar... – Jared desaprendeu a respirar ao sentir a boca do Jensen sugando um dos seus mamilos enquanto o outro era manuseado pela mão talentosa.

\- Oh Jensen... – Jared gemia e chamava o nome do loiro, que agora ia descendo com a boca pelo seu tórax. Brincou com a língua em seu umbigo, e depois parou encarando o membro do moreno. – Você não precisa fazer isso...

\- Eu quero, preciso provar cada pedacinho da sua pele, apenas não sei fazer, mas posso imaginar que é um picolé...

\- Picolé não! – Jared ofegou.

\- Por que? – Jensen perguntou curioso enquanto segurou o pênis de Jared com uma das mãos como se experimentasse, nos olhos desejo e curiosidade.

\- Você não chupa picolé, os morde! – Jensen sorriu confirmando.

\- Então... – Jensen escorregou pela cama e seu rosto ficou à altura do membro de Jared. – Vou fingir que é um sorvete. – Jared sentiu seu coração falhar, ao ver a língua rosa de Jensen contornando a cabeça de seu pau. – Ou um pirulito... - E os lábios perfeitos do loiro abocanharam a ponta rosada em uma leve sucção.

Jared gemia alto à medida que seu pênis ia sumindo na boca pecaminosa de Jensen, e ele desconfiou que talvez não saísse vivo quando abriu os olhos e encarou as íris verdes do loiro que observava seu rosto enquanto o chupava. O moreno percebeu o prazer que o outro estava sentindo ao provocar as alucinantes sensações em seu corpo.

Jensen sentiu que Jared iria gozar, e retirou o pênis do amigo da boca, continuando a lhe dar prazer com a mão. Ainda não estava preparado para dar esse passo, porém como se estivesse hipnotizado, não desviou os olhos do rosto de Jared, fascinado com as expressões de prazer, com o brilho e a mudança da cor dos olhos de Padalecki. Jensen não acreditou quando gozou nas calças ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno alcançava o êxtase.

\- Delicioso. – Jensen falou ao levar sua mão suja com o sêmen de Jared a boca. – Acredito que da próxima vez vou beber direto da fonte. – O moreno riu, um sorriso frouxo e satisfeito.

Jensen limpou Jared com uma toalha molhada que pegou no banheiro.

\- Já acabou? – Jensen riu com o tom decepcionado do moreno.

\- Nem começou. – Jensen retirou a calça de moletom que usava e se limpou com a mesma toalha, a jogando em um canto do quarto. – Vira. – Ordenou, a voz rouca e em tom de comando que fez Jared engolir em seco e obedecer imediatamente.

Jensen se sentou ao lado de Jared, levantou os cabelos do moreno expondo a nuca, onde depositou beijos e algumas mordidas.

Com as pontas dos dedos percorreu a coluna de Jared, o deixando com a pele toda arrepiada. Os dedos foram invadindo a fenda da bunda do moreno que suspendeu a respiração.

– Por que está melecado aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

\- É lubrificante, eu me preparei para você... Oh! – Jared gemeu ao sentir o dedo de Jensen o penetrar.

\- Se preparou direito? Está tão apertadinho e sou bem maior que um dedinho. – A voz de Jensen estava rouca, e sua respiração tinha acelerado um pouco mais.

\- Eu me preparei colocando dois dedos. – Jared respondeu com a voz tremula.

– É quente... – Jensen colocou mais um dedo, o moreno não resistiu e deu uma leve rebolada. - Não faz assim... – O loiro gemeu.

\- Por que... – Jared reclamou quando Jensen retirou os dedos.

Jensen se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared, que empinou seu quadril gemendo ao sentir o pênis duro do loiro.

\- Eu quero te olhar nos olhos quando estiver dentro de mim...

\- É o que eu quero também, mas lembra o que falei sobre te provar todo? – Jared suspirou ao ouvir esse sussurro cheio de promessas.

\- Pode fazer isso depois... – Jared falou em tom safado e meio suplicante.

\- Não faz assim... Estou me controlando para não me afundar agora dentro de você.

\- Controlar por que... – Jared esfregou novamente o quadril no pau de Jensen, recebendo uma mordida no ombro. – Estou pronto para ser comido... O lubrificante é de chocolate.

\- É comestível? – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared, antes de ficar sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo o outro rir e gemer.

\- Sim...

\- Bom... – E sem perder tempo Jensen foi descendo com a boca pelas costas de Jared, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas. Esse ainda pensava que não ia sobreviver diante das sensações que o loiro despertava nele, mas realmente não se importava de morrer daquele jeito.

Jensen puxou seu quadril o deixando empinado e Jared perdeu o ar com o atrevimento da língua do loiro o penetrando.

\- Jensen... – A voz suplicante de Jared chamou atenção de Jensen que estava muito concentrado e parecia estar se deliciando com o beijo grego que aplicava no moreno.

\- Melhor maneira de se comer chocolate... – A voz de Jensen era safada e rouca. – Acho que viciei, mas agora te quero gozando no meu pau. – Vem... – Jensen se sentou na cabeceira da cama, acariciou seu membro e Jared foi engatinhando em direção ao loiro, pronto para colocar na boca aquele pau que o chamava. – Não... – O moreno fez um bico amuado por ter seu desejo negado. – Te quero sentado nele.

Jared ajoelhou e como se estivesse hipnotizado ficou observando Jensen que pegou a camisinha na mesa ao lado, encapou e passou mais lubrificante.

\- Agora vem cá. – Jared se ajoelhou em cima do quadril de Jensen com as pernas abertas, e o loiro o puxou de encontro ao seu peito nu, o beijando de maneira molhada, as línguas dançando, se provando e se provocando. Enquanto Jared se perdia na boca imoral do loiro este o penetrava com três dedos bem lubrificados, lhe preparando ainda mais para recebê-lo.

Ainda beijando o moreno, Jensen foi guiando, o fazendo sentar aos poucos em seu pênis rijo. – Relaxa. – Pediu junto à boca de Jared e escorregando suas mãos pelas costas do moreno, segurou suas nádegas as abrindo e assim ajudando na penetração.

Quando a ponta invadiu o primeiro músculo, Jared soltou a respiração e entre a dor e o prazer foi deixando aos poucos o membro grosso de Jensen escorregar para dentro de si.

Jensen olhava fascinado o seu pau sumir dentro do moreno e quando estava totalmente envolvido, dobrou os joelhos, e Jared se recostou se preparando para o próximo passo.

\- Você comanda. – Jensen disse enxugando uma lágrima solitária, que desceu pelo rosto de Jared. – Você está tão lindo. Logo a dor vai passar e será só prazer... – O loiro sorriu. – Experiência própria... – O moreno sorriu com o comentário.

\- Me ajuda a mexer. – Jared pediu.

\- Claro. – O moreno se apoiou nos ombros de Jensen enquanto este o segurava pela cintura, o ajudando na cavalgada.

Jared não soube o momento exato em que a dor desapareceu, mas Jensen estava atento a cada expressão que o moreno fazia, então quando percebeu que Jared era só prazer, intensificou o movimento do quadril e logo ambos estavam no mesmo ritmo.

Eles perderam a noção do tempo, seus corpos eram só uma terminação nervosa; seus olhos não se desviavam um do outro, parecia que não apenas seus corpos estavam ligados, mas suas almas também e na hora do êxtase, ambos gritaram o nome um do outro.

Jared caiu cansado no peito de Jensen, que o abraçou e ficaram sentindo o coração um do outro, sem falar nada, pois não tinham fôlego para isso.

\- Eu te amo. – Jensen foi o primeiro a se recuperar. – Quero passar a minha vida toda com você em meus braços.

\- Eu também te amo. – Jared o encarou. – Nunca me imaginei longe de você, estava conformado que teria sua amizade para sempre, mas agora acho que não viveria sem o teu amor.

Jensen o beijou de maneira calma e assim foram escorregando até ficarem deitados. O loiro retirou a camisinha, e sem se importarem em se limpar, deitaram de frente um para o outro, bocas próximas e olhos presos em uma conversa silenciosa, e assim, adormeceram.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jensen e Jared acordaram com o telefone tocando, mas deixaram a ligação cair na secretária eletrônica, estavam muito embolados para quererem se levantar, as pernas entrelaçadas se confundiam e parecia que estavam amarradas uma a outra.

\- Jensen! – Era Fuller, o outro sócio da empresa. – Não adianta se esconder ou inventar estorinhas, fui bem claro sobre a importância dessa conta, mas parece que seus problemas pessoais são mais importantes. Eu tive de abrir mão de muita coisa para estar onde estou! E não vou deixar o futuro daquilo que criei com alguém irresponsável! Você está demitido! Apareça hoje a tarde para pegar suas coisas, é sábado, não terá de se preocupar com despedidas. E não precisa procurar o JDM, minha decisão está tomada. E nem vou cobrar pelos honorários do advogado que você usou para retirar aquilo que sempre desconfiei! Que você tinha um caso com esse teu amigo. Nunca me importei, pois nunca atrapalhou... Mas agora...

\- Jensen... – Nos olhos de Jared o temor do que o outro poderia estar pensando. – Você deve me odiar! – O loiro encarou o moreno. – Afinal eu menti, acabei com a tua reputação, atrapalhei sua inspiração e assim te fiz perder o emprego. – Jared se levantou da cama, caminhando para a saída do quarto. – Destruí a tua vida...


	5. Chapter 5

N.A.: Mas um filho criado e formado sendo entregue, é assim que vejo quando uma fic chega no final, amei escrever essa história ela foi por caminhos bem diferentes do momento em que ela foi concebida, mas me deixou orgulhosa. Obrigada pelo carinho de todos que passaram por aqui.

Minha beta foi a poderosa Claudia, ela apenas não betou uma parte por falta de tempo e eu doida para postar, e reescrevendo e reescrevendo, não dá! Kkkkkk A parte que ela não betou é onde encontraram os meus erros, os outros são dela!

Te amo Claudia, louca para te agarrar, mas esse dia está perto! Se Deus quiser! Mil beijos e obrigada pela paciência, guarda para as outras! Kkkkk Mil beijos!

J2j2j2j2j2j2

\- Jensen... – Nos olhos de Jared o temor do que o amigo poderia estar pensando. – Você deve me odiar. – O loiro o olhou surpreso. – Afinal, eu menti, acabei com a tua reputação, atrapalhei sua inspiração e assim te fiz perder o emprego. – Jared se levantou da cama, caminhando para a saída do quarto. – Destruí a tua vida...

\- Para onde você vai? – Jensen conseguiu se recuperar antes do moreno sair do quarto.

\- Vou embora, antes que você diga novamente que não quer olhar mais na minha cara. – Jared estava a beira das lágrimas.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, vem cá. – Jensen pediu. – Agora vai embora. – Mandou quando o moreno voltou. Este arregalou os olhos e virou novamente em direção a porta. – Ei, devagar! - O loiro pediu, fazendo o moreno parar. – Agora volta de novo. Isso... Bem devagar... Agora vai embora outra vez...

\- Qual é Jensen?! – Jared explodiu e enxugou uma lágrima teimosa, não entendendo o comportamento do amigo.

\- Um homem não pode ter dúvidas? – Jensen arregalou os olhos verdes em uma expressão como se a reclamação de Jared fosse um absurdo.

\- Dúvida sobre querer que eu vá ou que eu fique? – Jared parecia um garotinho perdido.

\- Não. – A voz de Jensen saiu doce, como se quisesse acalmar o moreno. – Dúvida se você é mais lindo indo ou vindo. – Completou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- Idiota! – Jared caminhou em direção a Jensen.

\- Para e dá uma voltinha. – Falou o loiro quando Jared chegou junto ao seu lado na cama.

\- Isso é ridículo, eu não vou dar nenhuma voltinha!

\- Você destruiu a minha vida! – Jensen exclamou de maneira dramática, e mesmo percebendo que o amigo não parecia com raiva, o moreno virou, gritando surpreso quando foi puxado pela cintura, caindo no colo do loiro. – Jared... – O olhar deles se encontrou. – Eu nunca mais quero te ver saindo da minha vida, e o dia que disser que não quero te olhar na cara, é por que quero que se vire e mostre essa bundinha perfeita para mim, ok?

\- Isso foi para ser romântico? – Jared começou a rir, mas seu riso foi abafado pelos lábios de Jensen. – E seu emprego? - Perguntou sem fôlego. - Não parece preocupado.

\- Não estou. O Fuller é louco, ele já me demitiu três vezes, essa será a quarta. Na primeira fiquei preocupado, mas nem cheguei a desarrumar a minha mesa. – Jensen sorriu. – O Jimmy toda semana é demitido.

\- Você vai falar com ele amanhã?

\- Não, só vou aparecer na segunda.

\- Mas...

\- Nada de _mas_... Estávamos falando sobre uma bunda perfeita.

\- Minha bunda é perfeita e eu sou perfeito para você? – Jared resolveu não insistir no assunto de emprego. O pênis duro de Jensen sob ele era um ótimo motivo para esquecer do resto do mundo.

\- Quer uma resposta romântica? – Jared concordou mordendo os lábios. – Você é perfeito, se encaixa na minha vida, de todas as maneiras... – Jensen deu outro riso sacana. – Por trás e pela frente... – Jared deu uma gargalhada gostosa sob o doce olhar do loiro. - Eu te amo! – Jensen exprimiu em palavras o que o moreno via em seus olhos.

\- Eu também te amo. – Novos beijos, e logo Jensen estava prensando Jared na cama, se encaixando entre suas pernas, que o abraçavam. Ficaram se beijando, mordendo os lábios um do outro, sugando, falando coisas nada românticas ao pé do ouvido e rindo de prazer e felicidade.

Ficaram nessa brincadeira até gozarem no próprio estômago.

\- Acredito que temos de tomar banho dessa vez. – Jensen saiu de cima do moreno e o puxou para o banheiro. Foram se apoiando, ainda estavam com as pernas bambas do gozo recente.

Sob o chuveiro trocaram beijos e mãos atrevidas percorriam o corpo um do outro, tentando gravar pelo tato, todos os detalhes da pele do agora amante.

\- Jared, eu não quero ver a tua cara. – Jensen falou em um intervalo.

\- Jensen eu não vou mostrar a minha bunda para você. – O moreno se recostou na parede.

\- Vejo que entendeu o espírito da coisa. – Jensen sorriu. – Só falta ser mais obediente. – Puxou o moreno de encontro a si, antes de virá-lo contra a parede.

E segurando o moreno nessa posição começou a lhe ensaboar as costas, descendo até as bochechas acariciando cada glóbulo perfeito, experimentando-as em suas mãos. – Cabem perfeitamente na palma da minha mão, e são tão macias. Posso? – Pediu quando um dos dedos procurou seu ponto mais íntimo ali.

\- Pode... – A voz de Jared saiu em um gemido. Empinou mais o traseiro ajudando no acesso do dedo atrevido que deslizava para dentro de si.

Jensen o virou de frente e se ajoelhou, colocando o pênis de Jared em sua boca enquanto o penetrava com dois dedos.

Jared se apoiava em Jensen para não cair. O moreno perdia a sanidade com a boca do loiro o sugando e os dedos massageando sua próstata impiedosamente. Gozou na boca do loiro, sentindo que podia desfalecer a qualquer momento.

\- Você é realmente uma verdadeira delícia, acho que posso me acostumar com isso no café da manhã. – Jared se obrigou a abrir os olhos e se fosse possível gozaria outra vez com a visão do loiro que estava corado pelo esforço, com os lábios inchados e sujos com seu esperma. Sem resistir, o puxou para um beijo, sem se preocupar em recuperar o fôlego ou não, pois precisava sentir aquela boca pornográfica na sua.

\- Você não gozou ainda. – Jared constatou segurando o pênis de Jensen que gemeu. Pegou um pouco de shampoo, começando um vai e vem com uma mão enquanto que, com os dedos da outra, massageou o músculo anal do loiro que fechou os olhos, sabendo que não demoraria a gozar. – Advinha a parte do seu corpo que mais me enche de tesão?

\- Meu pau. – Jensen respondeu entre gemidos, pois mais de um dedo o penetrava.

\- Não...

\- Minha... Oh! – Jared tinha encontrado o ponto de prazer do loiro nesse exato momento. – Minha bunda...

\- Não...

\- Difícil... Sou todo gostoso. – Jensen jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia. – Por que? – Reclamou quando Jared parou de manipular o seu pênis.

\- Não quero que goze agora... – Jared lambeu a extensão do pescoço de Jensen. – Verdade, você é todo gostoso, mas eu amo seus mamilos.

\- Meus mamilos? – Jensen estremeceu com a língua de Jared circulando os seus mamilos. Gemeu alto ao senti-los sendo sugados de maneira magistral.

\- Sempre os achei lindos... – Jared parou a carícia e Jensen apenas segurou sua cabeça o empurrando de volta e assim continuar o que havia sido interrompido. O moreno não se fez de difícil e voltou a sugar com força, para apertar entre os dentes o bico rosado e sensível.

Jensen não reconhecia o seu corpo, parecia que ele era um instrumento musical que nunca tinha encontrado alguém que o tocasse, e agora nas mãos de Jared seus gemidos eram doces melodias.

Jared não voltou a tocar no pênis de Jensen, porém tinha três dedos o penetrando, enquanto sugava, lambia e mordia os mamilos rosados e perfeitos do loiro.

Com um grito rouco Jensen alcançou o êxtase. Coisa que seria improvável em sua mente há algum tempo, pois seu membro não estava sendo manipulado. Jared o abraçou, o apoiando, pois as pernas do loiro não pareciam aguentar seu peso.

Jensen buscava regularizar sua respiração, com a cabeça enfiada no pescoço de Jared e assim abraçados, deixaram a água do chuveiro lavar os corpos saciados dos dois.

 **J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2**

\- Jensen? – Ambos estava fazendo uma espécie de piquenique na cama do loiro, depois de praticamente o dia todo de sexo.

\- Sim? - Respondeu o loiro bebendo um gole de cerveja ajudando o pedaço de pizza a descer.

\- Tudo bem que o Fuller tem a mania de demitir na loucura, mas para ele não continuar com essa loucura, você vai precisar apresentar alguma coisa para ele. Certo?

\- Certo, porém quem disse que não tenho algo para apresentar para ele? – Jensen lambeu o canto da boca de Jared limpando a maionese ali encontrada. – Onde está a sua fé no meu taco?

\- Não vou dizer que, pelo teu taco você seria o presidente dos Estados Unidos, não quero te deixar mais convencido do que já é! – As risadas foram interrompidas por beijos apaixonados e safados. – É sério Jensen!

\- Mas é sério! Estou com a campanha pronta na minha mente, assim que você liberar esse seu pobre objeto sexual. – Jensen tentava fazer um ar de vítima. – Eu quero a sua ajuda, para fazer os desenhos, não vou usar slides. Será uma campanha cheia de clichê, com um diferencial para causar polêmica.

 **J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2**

\- Jensen?! – Jared encarou o namorado que chegou com uma caixa, dessas que carregamos quando somos demitidos e usamos para levarmos nossos itens pessoais.

\- O Fuller conseguiu realmente demitir alguém... E infelizmente fui eu! – Jensen se jogou no sofá. – Sr. Ackles... – O loiro imitou o ex-patrão. – O senhor foi o melhor de sua classe, teve excelente campanhas, por isso lhe demos uma posição invejável na empresa em tão pouco tempo e com excelente salário, mas a nossa empresa no momento está passando por uma situação de crise, estamos em momento de cortes, e parece que não sabe administrar sua vida pessoal a deixando interferir de maneira catastrófica na profissional, por que além de estar fora dos prazos, nos apresenta uma campanha que nem precisa ser apresentada para o cliente para sabermos que será rejeitada! – O loiro revirou os olhos. – Ele nem deixou eu me defender, disse que pequei no mais básico que é conhecer o cliente! Eu que fui o único a não perder nenhumas das contas por mim administradas!

\- Jensen, com o seu currículo, rapidinho você vai encontrar outra empresa. Na verdade estarão brigando por você. – Jared sentou no chão junto ao loiro. – E ainda tem o seu sonho de abrir a própria empresa?

– Como Junior eu tinha um contrato, e durante um ano não posso ter as contas dos meus clientes e nem as empresas que por acaso me contratarem. E quem vai querer contratar alguém tão limitado? E nem posso abrir uma empresa com essas limitações. – Jensen estava desolado.

\- Que confusão você se meteu por minha cul... – A boca de Jensen não deixou o moreno terminar.

\- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, e um ano passa rápido, tenho dinheiro em conta...

\- Era para sua empresa...

\- Nossa empresa. – Jensen o corrigiu. – No momento vou me preocupar com essa campanha. O JDM manteve a minha apresentação como freelance, vou ter de viajar, por minha conta e risco. – Jensen suspirou. – Se eu conseguir ganhar e a LehneStore quiser um contrato, a conta será minha sem vínculos. Será a minha única conta.

\- Podemos trocar de apartamento. – Jared sorriu. – Precisamos apenas de um quarto agora.

\- Seu tarado, vai se aproveitar de mim toda noite. – Jensen puxou o namorado para os seus braços, envolvendo sua boca em um beijo doce e longo.

\- Tarado é você... Estou falando de economia e não de sexo toda noite.

\- Você e eu em um quarto. Uma bunda linda e perfeita se esfregando no meu pau e nada de sexo? Vai ter sexo toda noite sim! – Jared apertou os olhos e encarou o loiro.

\- Jensen, precisamos conversar. – O loiro o encarou. – Vamos... – O telefone de Jensen tocou, e este atendeu depois de conferir o visor do aparelho.

\- Alô? Conseguiu? – Jared apenas ficou acariciando o rosto de Jensen, admirando a língua umedecendo lábios enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha. – Obrigado, estou indo agora mesmo.

\- Vai para onde?

\- Vou ter que viajar para apresentar a campanha que será amanhã. Tinha conseguido um voo apenas para essa madrugada e ia chegar muito em cima da hora e talvez nem desse tempo, mas teve uma desistência para um voo dentro de três horas para Los Angeles, e o melhor, sem conexão. – Jensen deu um selinho em Jared e se levantou, indo para o quarto. – Se rejeitarem a proposta, voltarei na quarta, caso contrário ficarei até sexta, esperando a resposta final. Mas sábado estarei por aqui.

\- Vou morrer de saudades, mas espero te ver só no sábado. - Jared o seguiu para o quarto.

\- O que você queria falar comigo? – Jensen perguntou enquanto arrumava sua mala.

\- Nada sério, dá para esperar. Na verdade, é melhor esperar... – Jensen encarou o sorriso cínico que o moreno deu para ele.

\- Pervertido... – Jared apenas gargalhou. – Vou morrer de saudades.

\- Eu também. – Se abraçaram, sentindo apenas o coração um do outro que parecia bater apertado devido a separação que apesar de curta seria dolorosa. – Eu te amo!

\- Eu te amo também. – E trocaram um beijo que não durou a eternidade por que buscaram ar. – Vamos, não posso perder esse voo. Me leva ao aeroporto?

\- Claro!

\- Sem escândalo hein! – Jensen apertou o nariz de Jared.

\- Como você descobriu que pretendo gritar a plenos pulmões pelo aeroporto que eu te amo e pedir para não me deixar?

\- Você parece ser desse tipo... – Jared lhe deu um soco e saíram rindo, loucos que o tempo passasse mais rápido e assim pudessem se reencontrar logo.

 **J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2**

\- Ao final a mensagem: LehneStore, em qualquer lugar, para todo tipo de amor. – Jensen tinha acabado de fazer sua apresentação, para Fedric Lehne, e seus filhos Frank Lehne e Meg Lehne.

\- Sr. Ackles, você fez o seu dever de casa? – Fedric Lehne perguntou muito sério. – Sabe que não sou muito tolerante com o que nos apresentou. Fora que é um comercial bem clichê.

\- Sr. Lehne, claro que eu fiz meu dever de casa, por que eu sei de sua intolerância, mas acima de tudo sei que o senhor é um homem de negócios e esse comercial, ele é clichê, como todo comercial para o dia de São Valentin tem de ser, e o que o faz melhor, é exatamente esse diferencial. – Jensen apontava para um desenho onde aparecia um casal, ambos do sexo masculino.

\- Mas esse diferencial, vai ser massacrado nas redes sociais...

\- E defendido! – Jensen interrompeu Lehne. – Além da campanha, teremos o comercial gratuito e mundial, todos aqui sabemos que sua empresa está pensando em se estender para o comercio exterior, esse comercial seria o abre alas.

\- E o boicote que podemos sofrer? – Lehne perguntou.

\- Todo comercial tem riscos, e a história comprova que mesmo quando o boicote acontece, ele nunca é maior que o apoio e a luta que este comercial representa.

\- Certo, mas todos sabem que sou intolerante!

\- Será? É verdade que o senhor expulsou e demitiu seu filho, mas também é verdade que o contratou de volta, juntamente com o seu marido, então esse comercial vai apenas reforçar que a intolerância pode ser vencida, que o senhor venceu. Principalmente que sim, o casal é homossexual, porém o foco é o amor.

\- Sr. Ackles, fale com a nossa secretária e aproveite sua estadia, sexta daremos a resposta final. – Meg dispensou o loiro, que sorriu em despedida.

 **J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2**

Sexta-feira à noite.

\- Jensen! – Jared correu para os braços do loiro assim que abriu a porta do apartamento. – Que horas chegou? Devia ter me avisado, eu iria te buscar, pois só te esperava amanhã.

\- Eu sei, porém, o resultado saiu ontem mesmo e peguei o primeiro avião, precisava te ver. Preparei um jantar. – Jensen falou depois de um beijo cheio de saudades ainda com os braços envolvendo a cintura do moreno.

\- Preparou o jantar? – Jared riu. – Ou descongelou a Lasanha?

\- Lasanha congelada ok, mas temos vinho, é um de terceira, porém o melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar, o meu dinheiro pelo menos! – Jensen riu de lado. – E não esqueça que também teremos velas!

\- Devo supor que por esse jantar à luz de velas significa que alguém ganhou o contrato? – Jared acariciava os cabelos de Jensen.

\- Você está olhando para o mais novo responsável pelo marketing e publicidade da LehneStore. Se eu tivesse algum vínculo esse contrato seria para a empresa, mas nesse caso trabalharei direto com eles. – Jensen ria feliz só faltava dançar. – Ainda não acertamos todos os detalhes, só mesmo da campanha, acho que eles querem ver se vai dar certo, porém mesmo assim tenho no mínimo duas campanhas para preparar, e se o salário for tão bom como esse do contrato, logo poderemos abrir a nossa empresa.

\- Bom, não é só você que tem o que comemorar. Consegui um estágio na SW Marketing. – Era a empresa de Steve Willians, uma das maiores de Nova Iorque.

\- Uau! – Jensen o abraçou dando os parabéns.

– Terei um bom salário, poderemos economizar e...

\- Abriremos a nossa empresa Ackles e Padalecki Marketing.

\- Pode ser ao contrário. Padalecki e Ackles Marketing. – Reclamou Jared, mas sem raiva.

\- Ordem Alfabética, e se não for suficiente, temos a ordem cronológica, ou podemos simplesmente adotar a teoria daqueles seus livros de lobos onde tem o... Como é mesmo?

\- Alpha? – Jared mordeu os lábios.

\- Isso... Alpha! Eu sou o Alpha e você é o Beta! – Jensen riu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

\- Certo, você é o Alpha.

\- O que foi? – Jensen sentiu que algo perturbava Jared.

\- Deixa para depois do Jantar. – Jared saiu dos braços de Jensen.

\- Não. Esquentaremos depois, é um jantar especial, mas nada que o micro-ondas não resolva, me fala logo. – Jensen puxou Jared outra vez para seus braços, o encarando.

\- Jensen, eu amo fazer amor com você, me entregar a você...

\- Mas...

\- Eu queria que se entregasse para mim... Desde a primeira vez não tive mais você.

\- Era isso que você queria falar? Por que tanto drama?

\- Nós passamos o final de semana todo nos amando, mas nem um momento pareceu que você gostaria de se entregar outra vez para mim. – Jared lhe olhou. - E agora com essa conversa de ser o Alpha...

\- Jared, eu sempre vou preferir estar dentro de você, disso não tenho dúvida, afinal é o melhor lugar. Você envolvido nos meus braços, com o meu pau enfiado bem fundo dentro desse corpo que é só meu, ouvindo seus gemidos e pedidos por mais, é viciante. – Jensen esfregou o membro duro no de Jared, mostrando que estava excitado só de falar. – E eu sou um Alpha...

\- Mas eu... – Jensen colocou um dedo sobre os lábios do moreno o interrompendo.

\- Um Alpha que não tem problema em se submeter de vez em quando...

\- Acho que essa lasanha e o vinho podem esperar. – Jared sorriu junto ao pescoço de Jensen.

\- Também acho... – A voz do loiro saiu sussurrada enquanto era puxado para o quarto, e assim se submeter com muito gosto para seu Beta.

Entraram no quarto de Jensen aos beijos, quando separaram as bocas, Jensen gemeu ao sentir os dentes de Jared deslizando pelo seu pescoço, e suas mãos começaram invadiram a camiseta preta que o loiro vestia.

\- Mas... – Jared ficou sem ação quando o loiro fugiu dos seus braços.

\- Eu sou o Alpha... eu que comando...

\- Jensen...

\- Pensa que esqueci, o lance de que não fiz nada só gemi no seu pau? – Jared olhava para o loiro de boca aberta. - Antes de me entregar para você e gemer no seu pau pedindo mais, vou te mostrar o que um Alpha pode fazer quando ele se submete...

\- Jensen, olha como eu estou? – Jared apertou seu membro por cima da calça que ainda usava.

\- Não adianta querer me comprar... – Jensen deu o sorriso cínico e retirou a própria camiseta. E escapou como um gato quando Jared partiu para cima dele. – Calma... devagar... – E correu de novo quando o moreno foi para cima. – Fica nu para mim... aí – reclamou quando Jared conseguiu pegá-lo e prendê-lo contra a parede.

\- Acabou a brincadeira Alpha. – Jared o encarou, Jensen prendeu a respiração com o desejo no olhar do namorado. – A única coisa que quero hoje é ver você gemendo para mim, como um Alpha bem submisso. Ok?

\- Ok! – Jensen se rendeu a força da luxúria que envolvia os dois.

\- Deixe suas mãos aqui! – Jared levantou os braços do loiro o colocando acima de sua cabeça.

Segurando o rosto de Jensen entre suas enormes mãos, capturou os lábios do loiro, sugando os lábios cheios, os deixando inchados e vermelhos, invadiu a boca macia com sua língua, e interrompeu o beijo com muita dificuldade ao sentir os braços de Jensen o abraçando.

\- Quem mandou você tirar as mãos de onde deixei? Vou ter que te amarrar? – Jensen arregalou os olhos, mas não pela atitude de Jared e sim por que seu pau vibrou dentro das calças com a ideia de ser amarrado.

Novamente com as mãos acima de sua cabeça Jared voltou a beijá-lo, mas logo largou a boca perfeita, e seguiu sua exploração deu uma mordida no queixo perfeito, passou a língua no pomo de adão, mordeu na linha entre o pescoço e o ombro, desceu em direção aos mamilos, onde demorou um pouco mais em uma doce tortura: lambia, sugava, sopra e mordia. – Isso geme para mim! – Jared falou antes de uma mordida mais forte no mamilo de Jensen, que gemeu alto com prazer e um pouco de dor.

O moreno continuou a viagem, de joelhos circulou com a ponto da língua o umbigo. – Ele é perfeito.

\- O que? – Jensen perguntou saindo um pouco da névoa de prazer que o envolvia.

\- Seu umbigo, como um umbigo pode ser tão sexy. – Mas Jared não demorou muito e puxou a calça do loiro para baixo e ficou encarando o membro duro e necessitado do loiro, a umidade já aparecia pelo tecido da boxer preta que este usava.

Jared segurou o membro de Jensen e o posicionou de uma maneira que a ponta saia pela boxer deixando a cabeça de fora. Quando Jared começou a sugar só ali lentamente o loiro não aguentou e baixou os braços apoiando no ombro do moreno.

\- Eu vou cair! – Jensen justificou a desobediência quando Jared o olhou. O moreno não falou nada, apenas abaixou a boxer do loiro levando o membro duro e necessitado em um vai e vem que aos poucos ia aumentando o ritmo e depois diminuía abruptamente, para recomeçar. E assim continuou até sentir o gozo de Jensen em sua boca.

Jared o abraçou o segurando junto a parede até a respiração de Jensen se regularizar um pouco, e o guiou para cama, o loiro o seguiu obedientemente.

\- Agora vai começar a brincadeira. – Jensen riu saciado deitado de costa, e encarando o moreno que retirava sua roupa.

\- A brincadeira é de quem pisca primeiro? – Jensen perguntou quando o tempo foi passando e Jared apenas o encarava.

\- É difícil não se perder te olhando. – Jared veio se aproximando lentamente.

\- Entendo... também me perco olhando para você. – Jensen percorre o corpo de Jared sem esconder o desejo em seu olhar.

\- Eu quero tanto mergulhar em você. – Jared sussurrou junto a pele do pescoço de Jensen, que sentiu o membro duro do moreno esfregando na sua coxa.

\- Tô aqui para isso! – Jensen respondeu sentido que seu membro já estava despertando novamente.

Trocaram novos beijos molhados, gemendo um na boca do outro.

\- Não quero olha para tua cara! – Jared falou assim que o beijo foi interrompido e saiu de cima do loiro. Jensen virou de costa e o moreno colocou um travesseiro o deixando mais empinado.

\- Viu como sou obediente! – A voz do loiro estava rouca e até um pouco tímida pela posição.

– Você é um sonho bom! – O moreno sussurrou enquanto distribuía beijos pela orelha, nuca, mordeu o ombro, deixando uma marca.

\- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou quando sentiu o riso de Jared em sua pele na nuca. – Por que está rindo?

\- Estava lembrando da primeira vez, eu estava me sentindo tão culpado...

\- Percebi... – Jensen falou com ironia divertida.

\- Sério, mas a vontade foi maior.

\- Percebi... – repetiu o loiro no mesmo tom divertido.

Jared percorreu com a ponta da língua a coluna vertebral até onde a bunda de Jensen fazia uma charmosa curva, e deixa o empinado.

\- É tão bom ter te aqui assim sem culpa. Você fala que a minha bunda é linda, mas não tão linda como a sua, e sua coxas tão fortes, grossas na medida certa.

Com calma Jared mergulhou entre as coxas de Jensen beijando a pele macia e sensível do local, mordeu o fazendo gritar entre a dor e o prazer. E sem aguentar correu sua língua para seu ponto mais íntimo. O sentiu tremer e suspirar alto, Jensen empinou mais bunda dando mais acesso, e pareceu gemer pedindo mais.

\- Eu queria demorar um pouco mais, porém vou deixar para próxima eu preciso ter meu pau dentro de você o mais rápido possível. – Jensen gemeu uma concordância.

Jared pegou o lubrificante e começou a penetrá-lo com um dedo, usando a língua também, depois do terceiro dedo o tocando tão profundamente, Jensen não falava nada coerente, o moreno parou de prepara-lo e colocou a camisinha, usou mais lubrificante, e puxando o quadril de Jensen iniciou a penetração.

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo, se deliciando com a sensação da doce invasão no corpo de Jensen que rebolava levemente buscando controle. – Não me recordava que doía tanto! – O loiro reclamou entre gemidos.

\- Mas se lembra que é gostoso? – E Jared enfiou o resto sentindo suas bolas na bunda gostosa de Jensen que soltou um leve grito. - Posso mexer? – Jared perguntou depois de um tempo, onde beijou as costas do loiro e acariciando seu pau.

\- Por favor... – Foi a resposta em tom baixo e rouco.

Jared iniciou o vai e vem bem devagar, apenas se deleitando com o momento, acelerou um pouco tentando não perder o controle de si. Coisa que o loiro parecia ter perdido, com a dor esquecida e o prazer imperando.

\- Por que parou? Continua porra! – Jensen reclamou quando Jared parou.

\- Deixa de boca suja e vira para mim. – Jensen obedeceu ainda xingando.

– Abre os olhos. – Jared pediu.

\- Mete logo! – Jensen falou encarando os s olhos multicoloridos de Jared que cravou o seu olhar nos olhos verdes do loiro, que estavam escuros de desejo.

\- Meu Alpha tão impaciente. – Com calma Jared colocou as pernas de Jensen em seu ombro, e penetrou sem muito delicadeza, e Jensen deu um alto gemido cheio de prazer, mostrando que tinha adorado aquela invasão abrupta e bem-vinda.

Jared colocou as pernas de Jensen em sua cintura e assim conseguir beijar a boca do namorado, os corpos faziam movimentos ondulatórios enquanto as línguas brigavam por controle, as peles suadas deslizavam uma sobre a outra completando as sensações daquele momento.

Quando os corpos pediram mais, Jared quebrou o beijo, e segurando as pernas de Jensen começou a meter com mais força, acelerando à medida que o loiro pedia, ou melhor implorava.

Jared contemplava Jensen perdido diante do quanto o namorado conseguia ficar mais belo com a respiração acelerada, a boca pornográfica entreaberta gemendo ou falando palavrão de maneira tão imoral, e quando o êxtase chegou sua voz rouca gritou, não tão alto ao ponto de os vizinhos ouvirem, mas o bastante para preencher o quarto, e fazer o Jared gozar logo em seguida.

\- Aí... pesado. – Jensen falou, porém abraçou Jared o impedindo de sair de cima, deixando a dúvida se era mesmo uma reclamação.

\- Deixa eu sair. – Jared pediu depois de depositar um beijo junto ao pescoço do loiro.

\- Por que? – Jared viu que não era uma reclamação. – Você é pesado, mas está tão gostoso... – O moreno cedeu ficando mais um pouco, porém sentiu que o loiro dormiu e saiu de cima e de dentro do loiro que mesmo dormindo reclamou, todavia não acordou. Levantou se limpou e foi limpar um pouco o namorado.

\- Ainda bem que acordou, já ia começar a brincadeira outra vez. – Jared comentou assim que os olhos verdes de Jensen apareceram sob suas pálpebras recém-abertas.

\- Dormi muito? – Sua voz estava mais rouca.

\- Só um pouco. – Jared respondeu e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, estava de bruços e o Jensen continuava de costa, seus corpos lado a lado, mãos se tocando acima da cabeça, pernas cruzadas uma na outra. – Tá rindo porquê?

\- Pensando no louco acordo que fiz, e que me trouxe até esse momento. – Jensen deslizou um dedo pelos lábios de Jared.

\- Arrependido? – Jared sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir assim mesmo.

\- Estou com cara de arrependido? – Jensen riu. – Se eu soubesse teria proposto esse acordo bem antes. Você é o melhor na minha vida, foi como amigo e agora é melhor ainda como namorado... amante... – O loiro sussurrou.

\- Nunca te perguntei, mas por que você propôs e topou esse acordo?

\- Na época estava valendo a minha teoria de você não ser gay, idiotice, todos tem o direito de ser idiota na vida! – Jensen riu. – Aceitei, me pareceu tipo aqueles filmes, sobre troca de corpo? Você viveria a minha vida de hétero e eu a sua de gay, achei que seria divertido, claro que depois daquela calça apertada, acabou o divertimento e até hoje as minhas bolas doem só de pensar. – Jared de uma gargalhada e Jensen o olhou apaixonado. – Claro eu achava que poderia escapar do ato final ... ainda bem que não escapei...

\- Já que sua ideia era trocar de vida, ou de pele, que tal um banho para sentir que essa pele vale a pena? - Jared se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro, e parou olhando para Jensen em convite.

\- Eu tenho certeza que tua pele vale a pena, mas sempre é bom conferir... - O loiro se espreguiçou como um gato, o moreno sentiu que estava ficando excitado, e realmente ficou duro, vendo o namorado caminhando em sua direção no rosto um sorriso sacana, prometendo um banho bem interessante.

No boxe apertado do banheiro trocaram beijos sob o chuveiro, mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, e Jensen acho que estava tudo perfeito, a única vida que queria para o moreno era essa, a qual ele fazia parte e tinha certeza que o Jared pensava igual.

FIM?

 **Nota Autora:**

Quero agradecer novamente a Claudia que me ajudou a tornar essa fic melhor, com as dicas maravilhosas que ela dá, por essas dicas que penso, o quão maravilhoso seria se ela voltasse a escrever!

Mas tudo bem vou torcer um dia e ela nos presentei com outras fics!

Agradeçam a ela pelo lemon final, não teria, mas além de dicas ela é pervertida e incentiva a perversão e como não nego a perversidade! Kkkkk Tivemos um novo topJared. Ela apenas deu a opinião, mas não betou, aí que mora meus erros.

A Val me deu a ideia de tornar essa fic uma verse, porém se isso acontecer ela se tornará um drama! Kkkkk Por isso parei aqui, mas os personagens podem voltar, por isso não é um adeus, mas sei que o tempo é corrido, e tenho outras continuações que ainda não aconteceram, como Tudo pela Pátria e Nas estradas da vida, então quem sabe. Os mamilo expressão Alpha que se submete são dela(Val) também!

Obrigada a todas que me acompanharam por essa loucura, com incentivo e carinho.

Mil beijos!

Resposta ao reviews não logados:

Claudia

Obrigada pelos comentários e por betar a fic, sei do sacrifício, e você faz tão bem!

Cheguei ao final, para encerrar o ciclo, talvez volte com essas personagens, mas nada sério ainda, por isso a dificuldade em dá uma frase final, acho que não deveria ainda terminar a história deles, vamos ver o que vai acontecer.

Seu carinho por mim e pelas fics e pelos lemons(pervertida) sempre é demais e eu adoro.

Mil beijos!


End file.
